For Better Or Worse
by xbritish-b
Summary: "Avec cet anneau, je lie ma vie à la tienne. Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie. Je te fais cette promesse pour l'éternité et je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare." Suite de Bring me Back (contient des spoilers CW/IW/Black Panther)
1. Présentation

J'avais dit ne pas vouloir écrire de suite à Bring me Back mais quand cette idée m'est venue, je n'ai pas pu résister.

Ici, vous découvrirez la suite des aventures d'Amélia et Bucky, vous les suivrez tout au long de leur mariage, vous les découvrirez dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Cette histoire va donc vraiment se concentrer sur leur couple et beaucoup moins sur les actions se déroulant dans les films.

Infinity War sera abordé mais pas en détail, bien évidemment les événements du film auront une place dans cette histoire.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers Marvel et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 _ **Info :**_ Ce premier chapitre se situe juste après l'OS 5 se trouvant dans l'histoire "Amélia & Bucky"

* * *

Il était rare que Bucky se réveille après Amélia et pourtant, ce matin-là, c'est ce qui arriva. Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'œil, il était seul dans leur lit. Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui étaient venues s'écraser sur son visage et avisa la porte de la salle de bain habituellement fermée mais qui était ouverte. Il se débarrassa du drap qui le recouvrait, récupéra son boxer sur le sol et l'enfila avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte, prenant le temps d'observer Amélia. Elle était dans la baignoire, de la mousse recouvrait la totalité de son corps, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon, dévoilant sa nuque. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle avait probablement les yeux fermés. Le plus silencieusement possible, il s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta contre la baignoire il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Immédiatement, il vit un sourire naître sur son visage et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

\- Madame Barnes. _Sourit-il._

\- Monsieur Barnes.

\- Tu regrettes déjà ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Et toi ?

\- Jamais. _Assura-t-il._

\- Tu me rejoins ?

Il avisa la baignoire, elle était largement assez grande pour eux deux, il hocha la tête avant de se débarrasser de son vêtement pour rejoindre sa femme. Il s'installa face à elle et immédiatement, ses mains trouvèrent ses chevilles. Il s'empara d'un de ses pieds et se mit à les masser gentiment.

\- C'est extrêmement dangereux ce que tu fais. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je pourrais y prendre goût et te forcer à me masser les pieds tous les jours.

\- On devrait en faire une activité quotidienne.

\- Me faire un massage ?

\- Le bain.

\- C'est toi qui préfère les douches.

\- Je crois que je commence à y prendre goût.

Elle lui offrit un sourire, posa la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu t'es réveillée tôt. _Fit-il remarquer._

\- Et toi étonnement tard.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé.

\- Alors il n'y a aucune raison au fait que je te retrouve ici plutôt que dans notre lit ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Aucune. _Assura-t-elle._ Quand je me suis réveillée tu dormais encore et je ne voulais pas te réveiller alors je suis venue prendre un bain.

Il esquissa un sourire et s'empara de son autre pied. Il laissa ses doigts traîner le long de la jambe de la jeune femme.

\- J'adore quand tu me fais des massages. _Soupira-t-elle._

\- Tu le mérites, tu as créé l'exploit en passant toute la journée et toute la soirée dans ces chaussures affreuses.

\- Tu ne les trouvais pas affreuses hier soir. _Rappela-t-elle._

Ils échangèrent un rire amusé et Amélia rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Combien de temps tu crois qu'on peut rester en lune de miel ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un viendrait nous déranger ?

\- À un moment où un autre, il faudra bien qu'on réapparaisse.

\- Parle pour toi, ça me convient parfaitement de vivre caché de tous.

\- Je sais. _Pouffa-t-elle._ Si je te laissais faire tu ne sortirais jamais de la maison.

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin à la maison.

\- Même toi tu ne peux pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

\- C'est vrai. _Concéda-t-il._ Je regrette qu'on soit obligé de rester au Wakanda pour notre lune de miel.

\- Pas moi.

\- Tu n'aurais pas préféré Bora Bora ? Ou Cuba ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. _Assura-t-elle._

\- Aucune ?

\- Aucune.

Il esquissa un sourire et lâcha son pied pour lui faire signe de s'approcher. L'eau bougea légèrement lorsqu'elle se glissa jusqu'à lui et l'espace d'un bref instant il eut peur qu'elle ne déborde, mais il n'en fut rien. Il sentit sa poitrine se coller à son torse, ses mains trouvèrent ses reins, elle déposa un baiser sur son menton avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, leurs mains caressèrent longuement le corps de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Bucky ne se redresse et qu'elle n'enroule les jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Un jour je t'emmènerai à Milan. _Murmura-t-il contre sa peau._ On ira à Tahiti. _Continua-t-il._ En Nouvelle-Zélande.

Elle huma une réponse intelligible tandis que ses lèvres se perdaient dans son cou. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit ses dents titiller sa peau et ce fut le point de rupture pour Bucky, il ne résista plus, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, recueillant son gémissement lorsque leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un.

\- Hayeson-Barnes. _Murmura Amélia._

L'eau dans laquelle ils étaient plongés était froide. La tête d'Amélia reposait sur sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient fermés, lui-même sentait la fatigue le titiller. C'était sa première parole depuis un long moment, avant ça, leurs échanges n'avaient été que gémissements et râles. Et ce n'était pas exactement les mots qu'ils s'étaient attendus à entendre.

\- Amélia Hayeson-Barnes. _Répéta-t-elle._

\- Pourquoi ? _Souffla-t-il._

\- Qui a dit que je prendrais ton nom ?

\- Est-ce que je peux encore te convaincre ou est-ce que tu as déjà pris ta décision ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sentit ses mains se mouvoir à nouveau sur son corps, tandis que son bassin frôla sensuellement le sien. Elle posa le front contre son torse et il la sentit sourire.

\- Tu vas me faire mourir d'épuisement. _Sourit-elle._

\- Est-ce qu'il existe une meilleure façon de mourir ?

Sa remarque arracha un gloussement à Amélia mais son rire s'évanouit bien vite puisqu'elle sentit ses doigts glisser vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour terminer leur course vers une partie déjà tellement sensible de son corps.

\- Tu oublies que je ne suis qu'une simple humaine.

\- Tu as accepté tous les risques en m'épousant. _Sourit-il._

Elle laissa échapper un soupir en sentant ses doigts se mouvoir et elle releva lentement la tête vers lui, déjà il pouvait sentir son corps répondre à ses caresses et en dépit de l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle disait être, le regard noir de désir qu'elle lui lança, lui fit immédiatement oublier qu'elle était pratiquement somnolente une minute plus tôt.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'on soit en lune de miel. _Souffla-t-elle._

\- Tu es incapable de me résister.

Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait raison et combien la réciproque est vraie.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Diclaimer** : L'univers Marvel et ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Hello tout le monde !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, c'est un chapitre tout en douceur, et assez léger, mais tous les chapitres ne seront pas comme ça. Certes cette histoire va vraiment se concentrer sur leur relation mais tout ne sera pas tout rose et violette, croyez moi !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait évidemment énormément plaisir! ça me fait aussi beaucoup de bien de retrouver Bucky et Amélia, c'est vraiment une relation que j'adore approfondir, j'aime imaginer des situations et imaginer comment ils peuvent réagir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire !

* * *

Leur lune de miel ne dura pas assez longtemps au goût de Bucky, bien trop tôt, ils recommencèrent à recevoir des nouvelles de leurs amis, Amélia recommença à aider T'Challa, lui offrant quelques heures par-ci par-là, tandis qu'il reprenait les entraînements avec Steve, offrant parfois son aide aux nouvelles recrues du roi quand on le lui demandait.

Et le soir venu, ils se retrouvaient autour d'un dîner, Amélia lui parlait des nouvelles qu'elle avait lues, de temps à autre, elle ramenait un peu de travail à la maison et elle lui demandait de vérifier ses traductions de documents écrits en russe, ils se racontaient l'un et l'autre leurs journées respectives, parfois, ils partageaient une bouteille de vin rouge, d'autres fois, Bucky se contentait d'une bière et dans ces cas-là, Amélia se laissait aller à boire plus qu'un verre ou deux. De temps en temps, il la surprenait dans la cuisine à se resservir en pensant qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas, mais la plupart du temps, il la prenait la main dans le sac et elle se faisait réprimander de la plus merveilleuse des façons.

Mais un soir, Bucky rentra un peu plus tard que prévu, et en arrivant sur le perron, il entendit des éclats de rire provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Il venait de quitter Steve et il avait croisé Wanda en partant, les deux personnes les plus susceptibles de passer voir Amélia, et c'est piqué par la curiosité, qu'il entra, il fut accueilli par la délicieuse odeur d'un dîner en train de mijoter, mais pas seulement. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il vit Amélia, adossée au plan de travail, un verre de vin à la main, sourire aux lèvres et en face d'elle, assis sur un tabouret face à l'ilot central, se trouvait Pietro Maximoff.

À sa vue, le regard de son épouse s'illumina, elle se redressa et Pietro se tourna vers lui. Sans qu'il puisse vraiment s'en empêcher, Bucky lui adressa un regard noir duquel le Sokovien sembla s'amuser puisqu'une lueur malicieuse naquit dans ses yeux. Son regard fit la navette entre Amélia, qui regardait son mari, et Bucky qui le fusillait toujours du regard, et il se décida enfin à partir.

\- Merci pour le dîner. _Sourit-il à l'intention de la brunette qui lui répondit par un vague sourire._

Quelques secondes plus tard, Pietro s'était envolé et la porte avait claqué derrière lui. Bucky vit Amélia secouer la tête, visiblement dépitée, tandis qu'il restait planté là où il était, le regard toujours aussi noir.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes. _Soupira-t-elle en se retournant pour sortir deux assiettes du meuble._ Ça devient risible.

\- Que j'arrête quoi ?

\- Cette histoire avec Pietro. Il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

\- J'arrêterais, quand il arrêtera.

\- Très mature, Bucky. Tu sais très bien que Pietro est un petit prétentieux qui adore ennuyer son monde. Mais si tu te donnais la peine de creuser…

\- Creuser comme toi tu l'as fait quand tu es rentrée à New York ?

Les mains d'Amélia s'abattirent sur le plan de travail avec force et elle se tourna vers lui. Elle pointa son index dans sa direction et il vit ses joues se rosir sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Ne t'avise pas. _Prévint-elle._ Je t'interdis de faire ça.

\- De faire quoi ?

\- D'insinuer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je n'insinue rien, je dis simplement que quand on a quitté New York, vous aviez des relations cordiales et que quand je t'ai retrouvé à Berlin, vous étiez proches.

\- Oh non. _S'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête._

\- Vous vous êtes rapprochés en mon absence.

\- Tu n'étais pas absent, tu étais parti. Je suis devenue amie avec Pietro, fin de l'histoire. Je t'interdis de t'imaginer quoi que ce soit.

\- Peut-être que tu ne le vois pas, mais pour lui, l'histoire est loin d'être finie.

\- Je suis mariée ! _S'écria-t-elle._ Bucky !

\- Parce que ça va l'arrêter ?

\- L'arrêter de faire quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il faisait ici ?

\- Il venait chercher une pile de DVD pour Wanda.

\- En mangeant notre dîner ?

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il avait faim ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je n'en ai pas fait tout un foin quand tu as disparu toute une journée avec Natasha.

\- Si tu l'as fait. _Lui rappela-t-il._

La colère qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux s'évanouit soudainement. Évidemment qu'elle se souvenait lui avoir fait une crise plus ou plus similaire à celle-ci, et elle se souvenait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait réagi de cette façon. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour lutter contre le sourire qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Tu es jaloux ? _S'enquit-elle._

Cette fois, elle fut incapable de s'empêcher de sourire. Si la situation énervait profondément Bucky, elle avait un effet inverse sur sa femme, qui au contraire, la trouvait assez amusante pour pouffer.

\- Tu es jaloux. _Répéta-t-elle._ Bucky Barnes, tu ne m'as jamais fait de crise de jalousie, même pas avec Steve.

\- Parce que je sais qu'entre vous c'est plus fraternel qu'autre chose.

\- Mais tu te sens menacé par Pietro Maximoff ?

\- Qui a parlé de menace ?

\- Attends une minute.

Elle se rapprocha et s'arrêta juste en face de lui. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et il dût se retenir de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit son regard malicieux.

\- Je crois que tes joues ont pris de la couleur ? _Murmura-t-elle._ Je confirme, elles sont un peu plus roses. C'est incroyable, vraiment…

Il intercepta sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse la poser sur sa joue, et les lèvres de la brune se refermèrent.

\- Bucky Barnes, le mari jaloux. _Sourit-elle._

\- Amélia.

\- D'accord. _Concéda-t-elle face à son regard agacé._ Je n'inviterais plus Pietro chez nous en ton absence.

\- Tu ne l'inviteras plus du tout.

\- Impossible, il fait partie de notre cercle.

\- De ton cercle. _Nuança-t-il._

Il relâcha sa main et elle en profita pour les poser sur ses épaules.

\- Même si je te trouve extrêmement sexy quand tu es jaloux, tu n'as aucune raison de l'être de qui que ce soit. _Assura-t-elle plus sérieusement._ Tu es le seul homme qui m'intéresse, Bucky Barnes.


	4. Chapitre 3

\- Il va pleuvoir. _Murmura Bucky contre sa peau._

\- Je viens de regarder la météo, on n'annonce pas de pluie.

\- Il va pleuvoir. _Assura-t-il en relevant la tête pour la regarder._

Amélia déposa sa tablette sur la table de nuit et baissa les yeux vers lui. Son visage était au niveau de son ventre, ses mains avaient relevé le t-shirt qu'elle portait pour découvrir un peu de sa peau et ses lèvres caressaient son épiderme partant de son nombril et remontant lentement vers sa poitrine toujours couverte.

\- Tu ne peux pas être plus doué que madame météo.

\- Après tout ce temps tu doutes encore de l'étendue de mes talents ?

\- Tu n'as aucun talent pour la météo. _Sourit-elle._

\- Tu crois ?

Ses dents mordillèrent légèrement sa peau, la faisant se cambrer sous ses caresses. Elle sentit ses mains glisser dans son dos et jouer avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

\- Mais tu as plein d'autres talents. _Assura-t-elle._

\- Je suis content que tu en sois consciente.

\- Tu devrais me rafraîchir la mémoire par rapport à tous tes talents cachés…

Il huma une réponse contre sa peau et sa langue traça le chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine mais son exploration fut stoppée net par le bruit strident de leur réveil. La brunette s'empressa de l'éteindre en abattant sa main dessus et reprit sa position initiale.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Sauf si j'ai envie de voir Steve débarquer. Ou pire, Okoye.

\- Cette femme me fiche la trouille.

\- Et tu ne l'as jamais vu se battre.

\- Et j'espère que ça restera comme ça.

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et il lui offrit un dernier baiser avant de se redresser. Il prit appui sur ses coudes et déposa plusieurs baisers sur les lèvres de son épouse avant de faire mine de vouloir se lever, mais il fut rattrapé par Amélia qui l'attira à nouveau à elle.

\- Encore quelques minutes. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Ces minutes qu'on gaspille ici, ce sont des minutes en moins sous la douche.

Elle maugréa une réponse intelligible, accepta à contre cœur de le laisser se lever et ne se leva que lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau se mettre à couler. Ils se préparèrent rapidement, Bucky fut le premier à descendre, il commença à préparer le café et attendit qu'Amélia descende pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand il entendit ses talons claquer sur le parquet il releva la tête vers elle et la découvrit particulièrement bien habillée, elle portait une jupe crayon qui s'arrêtait juste sous ses genoux, un petit haut beige au décolleté légèrement échancré, un collier ornait son cou et elle avait terminé sa tenue par des escarpins noirs. Sa tenue était bien loin de ses habituels jeans qu'elle mettait pour aller travailler.

\- T'Challa m'a demandé de négocier un accord pour lui. _Annonça-t-elle en acceptant la tasse qu'il lui tendait._

\- Quel genre d'accord ?

\- Un accord politique qui tient particulièrement à cœur à Nakia.

\- Nakia, sa petite amie ?

\- C'est ça. Tu devrais le voir quand il est avec elle. _Sourit-elle._

\- Okoye dit qu'il se fige.

\- C'est exactement ça. _Pouffa-t-elle._ Il se fige.

Ils partagèrent le petit déjeuner, remplirent le lave-vaisselle et se mirent en route ensemble. Quand Bucky se gara, Amélia l'accompagna jusqu'au centre d'entrainement.

\- Ne sois pas en retard ce soir. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Comment tu rentreras ?

\- Wanda me ramènera.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez toutes les deux ?

\- Ne sois pas en retard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est notre anniversaire.

À ces mots, il esquissa un sourire amusé en pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Notre anniversaire ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- De mariage.

\- Amélia, ça fait trois mois.

\- Trois mois jour pour jour. J'ai prévu de faire un bon dîner, j'ai acheté une bouteille hors de prix et je vais même te préparer une tarte.

\- J'ai même droit à la tarte.

\- Je vais porter une jolie robe rouge près du corps avec un col bateau, et ces escarpins très hauts, tu sais ceux avec les lacets qu'il faut nouer aux chevilles.

Il arqua un sourcil et le coin de ses lèvres se releva. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Et en-dessous je porterais cet ensemble noir en dentelle que tu adores. Tu sais, le bustier qui se lace dans le dos et la petite…

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisqu'il posa la main sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne serais pas en retard. _Promit-il._

\- Parfait.

\- Bonne journée.

\- Je t'aime. _Sourit-elle._

Comme elle le lui avait promis, Wanda vint lui donner un coup de main pour préparer sa soirée romantique et Pietro accompagna les deux femmes.

\- Comment tu peux vivre avec un type qui cache des armes dans ta cuisine ? _S'enquit Pietro en désignant l'arme qui pendait au bout de son index._

\- Remets ça où tu l'as trouvé. _L'engueula Amélia._

\- Tu pourrais poser la main dessus quand tu te lèves au milieu de la nuit pour dévaliser le réfrigérateur, et le coup pourrait partir tout seul.

\- Pas avec le cran de sureté.

\- Ou c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il met des armes ici ? Il veut peut-être se débarrasser de toi. _Plaisanta-t-il._

\- Pietro. _Gronda-t-elle._

\- Il veut peut-être hériter, ton compte en banque est bien fourni ?

\- Pietro ! _Le réprimanda Wanda._

\- Je plaisante. _Sourit-il en rangeant l'arme._ Elle t'a raconté la fois où il m'a trouvé dans sa cuisine avec sa femme.

\- Ferme la Pietro. _Maugréa Amélia._

\- Tu veux dire, la fois où j'attendais que tu reviennes avec les DVD que tu étais censés me ramener mais que toi tu étais trop occupé à manger leur dîner ? _Énuméra la sorcière._ Oui, elle m'en a parlé. Et je lui ai dit qu'elle avait été bien trop polie de t'offrir à manger.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être enfant unique. _Râla-t-il._ Regarde comment ma sœur me traite.

\- Ta sœur est un ange de te supporter comme elle le fait.

\- Rends-toi utile, sors les chaises et mets la nappe sur la table. _Ordonna Wanda._

Quand ils eurent fini leur travail, Wanda et Amélia observèrent le résultat de leur travail depuis la baie vitrée. Elles avaient dressé une jolie table qu'elles avaient décorée avec bougies et un montage floral.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée. _Murmura Amélia._

\- Quand tu veux. _Sourit Wanda._ Je veux tous les détails demain quand on déjeunera.

\- Tous les détails ? _Intervint Pietro._

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est encore là ?

\- Moi aussi je t'ai aidé.

\- On va te laisser. _Le coupa Wanda._ Passe une bonne soirée.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent une étreinte tandis que Pietro la gratifia d'un sourire malicieux et Amélia les raccompagna tous les deux. Elle profita du temps qu'il lui restait pour se préparer, elle fit un effort pour se maquiller et se coiffer et fidèle à sa parole, elle s'habilla comme elle lui avait de le faire. Et puis elle l'attendit.

Comme il le lui avait promis, il ne rentra pas en retard, il arriva même en avance. Il la retrouva dans la cuisine et pris quelques secondes pour l'observer des pieds à la tête avant de la rejoindre et de lui tendre un bouquet de fleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis chanceux. _Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres._

\- Je ne suis pas mal lotie non plus. _Sourit-elle._

\- Tu as préparé ça toute seule ?

\- Les jumeaux m'ont aidée.

\- Laisse-moi aller me changer et puis je serais tout à toi.

\- Tu es très bien comme ça. _Assura-t-elle._

Leur dîner romantique se passa exactement comme Amélia l'avait voulu. L'ambiance était douce et feutrée, le pied de la jeune femme caressait sans relâche la jambe de son mari, tout était parfait. Jusqu'au dessert. Au moment où elle allait manger un morceau de sa tarte, elle sentit quelque chose s'écraser sur sa tête, elle s'immobilisa, releva la tête vers Bucky et mis quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de comprendre : il pleuvait. Elle reposa sa cuillère mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, il se mit à tomber des cordes. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et se releva. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper la tarte et de faire mine de vouloir rentrer mais ses talons commençaient déjà à s'enfoncer dans le sol humide.

\- Le vin ! _S'écria-t-elle._

Quand ils eurent sauvé le principal, ceci étant : la tarte, le vin et le montage floral, Amélia et Bucky se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, tous les deux mouillés jusqu'aux os. Le mascara de la jeune femme commençait à couler et les mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées sur son visage. Sa robe déjà moulante l'était maintenant encore plus et il dévoilait le bustier qu'elle portait en-dessous.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il allait pleuvoir. _S'amusa-t-il._

Il l'entendit soupirer d'exaspération en jetant un œil à l'extérieur. Et elle râla à voix basse, maudissant la météo. Elle se tût cependant lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Bucky se poser sur sa taille.

\- Joyeux anniversaire. _Souffla-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui._

\- Tu t'es surpassée ce soir. _Murmura-t-il._ Merci pour cette soirée.

\- C'était une mascarade, regarde-nous, on est trempés.

\- Et je vais aller nous faire couler un bain, on terminera le vin et le dessert dans la baignoire.

\- Tu fais ça uniquement pour que j'enlève ma robe ?

\- Tu m'as démasqué. _Sourit-il_ Maintenant, allons fêter nos trois mois de mariage comme il se doit.

Elle pouffa de rire lorsqu'il la souleva du sol et commença à se diriger vers la montée d'escaliers et Amélia se dit que la soirée ne finissait pas si mal que ça finalement.


	5. Chapitre 4

Alors qu'elle était penchée par-dessus le lavabo de la salle de bain, elle sentit une main se poser dans son dos et suivre lentement sa colonne vertébrale, descendant de sa nuque jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, elle sentit le bassin de son mari frôler le sien et elle esquissa un sourire en se redressant, elle coupa l'eau et remit sa brosse à dent à sa place en lui adressant un regard amusé dans le miroir. Les doigts de Bucky glissèrent sur ses hanches et sur ses cuisses, ils jouèrent avec le bord du t-shirt qu'elle portait avant de s'enfuir sous le tissus, il caressa longuement la dentelle de son sous-vêtement et elle vit son regard devenir noir de désir. Son bassin se colla cette fois contre le sien, et ses lèvres fondirent sur son cou. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement lorsqu'il caressa de la langue cet endroit particulièrement sensible sous son oreille et gesticula légèrement contre lui pour parvenir à tendre le bras vers l'armoire à leur droite. Tentant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les baisers de son mari, elle attrapa d'une main mal assurée sa plaquette de pilules contraceptives. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit métallique, Bucky releva la tête et s'intéressa enfin à ce qu'elle faisait. Sa main se posa sur le poignet de sa femme pour l'empêcher de porter la pilule à ses lèvres. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter. _Chuchota-t-il._

\- Tu veux que je l'arrête ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Je ne t'impose rien. Je dis juste que si tu penses que c'est le moment alors, je suis d'accord.

\- Tu es d'accord ? _Répéta Amélia._

\- Je suis d'accord. _Confirma-t-il._

La jeune femme l'observa encore de longue seconde à travers le miroir et lentement un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts s'ouvrirent au-dessus du lavabo et la petite pilule glissa jusqu'à disparaître. Amélia se retourna et noua les bras autour du cou de Bucky.

Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient mariés et ils n'avaient plus jamais abordé l'idée de fonder une famille depuis cette fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient disputés sur le perron. Il avait concédé de fonder une famille un jour, mais elle avait été loin de s'imaginer qu'il était prêt.

\- Tu veux un bébé ? _Sourit-elle._

\- On pourrait déjà commencer par essayer d'en faire un. _Murmura-t-il._

\- Je savais que ça risquait de te plaire.

\- Parce que ça ne va pas te plaire ? _Interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil._

\- Ça dépend. _Murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre._

\- De quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu comptes faire ce truc avec ta langue ?

Le peu de self control qu'il lui restait s'évanouit au moment où Amélia termina sa question, purement rhétorique, ses mains glissèrent sous les cuisses de sa femme et il la souleva du sol, la forçant à encercler sa taille avec ses jambes. Elle laissa échapper un rire amusé lorsqu'il lui assena une gentille tape sur les fesses.

Elle tourna la tête vers Bucky et elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle le vit à peu près dans le même état qu'elle. Sa peau était brillante, couverture d'une fine pellicule de sueur, quelques mèches de ses cheveux collaient sur son front mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Sa respiration était irrégulière et elle était à peu près sûre que si elle posait la main sur sa poitrine, elle pourrait sentir les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Il souffla bruyamment s'attirant un gloussement amusé de la part de sa compagne.

\- Laisse-moi une minute. _Murmura-t-il._

\- Une minute pour quoi faire ?

\- Une minute et après on pourra recommencer.

Cette fois, elle éclata d'un rire franc et remonta le drap contre sa poitrine avant de prendre appuis sur un coude pour l'observer un peu mieux.

\- Doucement, soldat. _Sourit-elle._ On dirait que tu oublies que l'un de nous deux est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

\- Tu n'es pas normale. Tu es fantastique.

\- Est-ce que tu as encore bu de la potion de Thor ?

\- C'est toi qui me mets dans cet état. Il n'y a que toi pour me mettre dans cet état. _Chuchota-t-il._

\- On est déjà mariés, plus besoin de me faire du charme.

\- Si j'avais su que ce serait aussi bon d'essayer de faire un bébé, je m'y serais mis bien plus tôt que ça.

Elle frappa d'un revers de main son torse et il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire amusé dansait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle tentait de prendre un air outré qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à garder. Immédiatement, les doigts de la main valide de Bucky se perdirent dans les mèches brunes de sa compagne.

\- Et si je tombe enceinte ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Alors ça voudra dire qu'on aura accompli la mission.

\- Tu nous imagines courir après un bébé ?

\- Je t'imagine courir après un bébé. Moi, je me contenterais de te regarder t'agiter dans tous les sens. Ce sera ton travail pas le mi…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Amélia le pinça à l'épaule, l'empêchant de continuer. En dépit des mots de Bucky, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était loin de partager une opinion aussi sexiste que celle-là.

\- Comment tu crois que les autres le prendront ? _Interrogea-t-elle en relevant la tête._

\- Parce que les autres ont un mot à dire ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Les autres penseront que c'est la suite logique des évènements.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler à T'Challa ?

\- Tu veux qu'on demande la permission à T'Challa ? _S'amusa-t-il._

\- Il nous accueille ici, on est ses invités alors…

\- Tu crois vraiment que T'Challa ne se doute pas que ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre ?

\- Tu as raison. S'il n'avait pas voulu qu'on ait des enfants, il nous l'aurait fait comprendre.

\- Probablement. _Confirma-t-il._

Amélia resta silencieuse de longues minutes avant de se remettre à gigoter, il la sentit se relever à nouveau et quand il tourna la tête elle vit qu'elle le regardait.

\- Quoi ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Wanda et Steve.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu veux les caser ensemble ?

\- Non ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

\- Tu veux caser Steve avec toutes les femmes que tu rencontres.

\- C'est faux. J'ai arrêté depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il était avec Sharon.

\- Je n'ai pas exactement envie de parler de Steve alors qu'on est tous les deux au lit. Ni même de Wanda d'ailleurs.

\- Je veux que Steve et Wanda soient les parrains et marraines de notre bébé.

Les lèvres de Bucky s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé auquel elle répondit en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu sais qu'avant de planifier toute la vie d'un bébé il faut déjà qu'on en ait un ?

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ce second round que tu m'as promis il y a, à peine, dix minutes ?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas

Hello tout le monde !

Après une longue (très longue) absence, voici enfin le chapitre 5, la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai bien avancé et que j'ai presque terminé de l'écrire, je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle comptera un peu plus de 30 chapitres.

Sinon qui a vu Endgame ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Si jamais vous voulez me suivre, vous pouvez me trouver sur Twitter Sarah_BMB

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, le suivant viendra très vite !

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

 **lo2825** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu aimes l'histoire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt !

* * *

Durant les mois qui suivirent, il ne fut plus jamais question d'aborder une quelconque contraception, le désir de Bucky d'avoir un enfant semblait tout aussi fort que celui d'Amélia et plusieurs fois, elle s'était demandé d'où lui était venue sa soudaine envie, mais elle s'était bien gardée de lui en parler.

Dans un premier temps, il n'y eut aucun signe de grossesse. Et puis, un matin, Bucky la vit pousser la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'il était en train de se raser, elle venait juste de se laisser tomber au pied des toilettes qu'elle déversait déjà le contenu de son estomac. Il abandonna son rasoir et se dirigea vers elle, le visage encore à moitié barbouillé de mousse à raser, il se saisit de ses cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre se posa sur son dos qu'il caressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève. Quand elle quitta sa position pour s'asseoir à même le sol, il lui laissa un moment avant de l'aider à se relever, il la regarda se rincer la bouche avant de sortir un gant de toilette de l'armoire, de l'humidifier et de s'éponger le visage.

\- C'est probablement ce fichu poulet qu'on a mangé hier soir. _Marmonna-t-elle._ J'ai été barbouillée toute la nuit.

\- Tu veux que j'aille acheter un test de…

\- Non. _Le coupa-t-elle._ Je veux qu'on attende. Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs.

Il hocha lentement la tête avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu veux aller t'allonger un peu ? Je te rejoins dans une minute.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'Amélia avait pensé, les nausées n'avaient jamais cessées. Et avec les nausées, arriva l'apparition d'autres symptômes. Bucky avait vite découvert, à ses dépens, que l'odeur du bacon grillé était insoutenable pour Amélia, tout comme l'odeur du café. S'il pouvait sans peine se passer du bacon, se passer de café était une autre histoire.

\- D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Bucky s'arrêta net, une jambe dans la maison et l'autre encore à l'extérieur. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son mug vide avant de redresser la tête pour regarder Amélia.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas bu ton café sur le perron ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- J'ai fait mon café dehors. _Avoua-t-il._

Il vit sa femme froncer les sourcils avant de le rejoindre à grande enjambée pour lancer un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle découvrit sur leur terrasse qu'il avait déposé leur cafetière sur la table de jardin, elle avisa rapidement la rallonge qui reliait la machine à la prise électrique.

\- Tu as fait ton café dehors ? _Répéta-t-elle._

\- Je sais comment tu es quand tu te réveilles et que tu sens l'odeur du café.

\- C'est vrai, les odeurs du genre me dérangent. _Concéda-t-elle._

\- Je parle de ton humeur quand tu descends les marches après ton rendez-vous matinal.

\- C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ? Mon rendez-vous matinal ? Tu parles bien du moment où je me réveille et que, de manière très glamour, je vide le contenu de mon estomac ?

\- Tu as pleuré. _Rappela-t-il._

\- Je n'ai pas pleuré. _Réfuta la brunette en se reculant légèrement._

\- Tu as pleuré. _Répéta Bucky._ Tu t'es mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Amélia expira bruyamment avant de secouer la tête et de se retourner pour reprendre son bol de céréales. Elle entendit Bucky la suivre et déposer sa tasse dans l'évier mais elle l'ignora. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se poster en face d'elle.

\- J'ai pleuré parce que j'étais fatiguée. _Concéda-t-elle après avoir avalé sa cuillerée._ Pas à cause du café.

\- Je ne me plains pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ton café dehors.

\- Je ferais mon café dehors aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

\- Même si ça prend des mois ?

\- Même si ça prend des mois. _Confirma-t-il en hochant la tête._

Les mains du soldat se posèrent sur ses hanches et il caressa de son pouce valide sa robe. C'était une robe longue, aux motifs ethniques, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le décolleté de cette robe était relativement échancré et c'est précisément ce décolleté qui attira son attention. Si sa grossesse ne se voyait pas encore, Bucky avait déjà remarqué un certain changement physique et il était loin de s'en plaindre.

\- Tu es encore en train de fixer. _Le réprimanda-t-elle._

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme. _Se justifia-t-il._

\- Je suis au courant.

Elle déposa son bol sur le plan de travail à côté d'elle alors que ses mains remontaient lentement mais sûrement vers l'objet de son attention. Lorsque ses doigts caressèrent franchement sa poitrine, il la sentit se raidir et esquisser un mouvement de recul.

\- Hypersensibles. _Murmura-t-il._ Je suis désolé.

\- Tu regrettes déjà ?

\- Jamais.

\- Attends quelques mois.

\- Je ne regretterais toujours pas.

\- Mais bientôt je ressemblerais à une baleine échouée…

\- Tu as toujours eu un don pour l'exagération.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres mais il fut coupé dans son élan en entendant frapper à leur porte. Il se recula légèrement et l'interrogea silencieusement.

\- J'ai oublié que Wanda devait passer. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Juste Wanda ?

\- Juste Wanda. _Rit-elle._ Aucune chance de voir Pietro débarquer.

De nouveaux coups furent frappés et Bucky se recula légèrement pour la laisser aller ouvrir la porte mais au lieu de ça, elle attrapa le papier aimanté sur le réfrigérateur et le lui tendit avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu m'envoies faire les courses ?

\- C'est tellement plus simple pour toi de porter toutes ces choses lourdes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mets dehors ?

\- Je ne te mets pas dehors, je pensais juste que tu pourrais aller faire les courses comme ça, on aura plus de temps cet après-midi.

\- Plus de temps pour quoi ?

\- Pour tout ce qui nous passera par la tête. _Sourit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

Il attrapa le papier et la regarda s'éloigner pour aller ouvrir la porte, il esquissa un sourire en détaillant sa silhouette et secoua la tête comme pour chasser les idées qui naissait déjà dans son esprit.

\- Wanda ! _L'accueillit Amélia._ Excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi longue.

Lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent dans la cuisine, il salua la sorcière d'un hochement de tête qu'elle lui retourna.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ? _S'enquit Amélia._

\- J'ai mangé en ville avec Pietro avant de venir.

\- Il essaie toujours de sortir avec cette Dora Milaje ?

\- Tu connais Pietro, il est obstiné.

\- Bucky a été ravi d'entendre que son attention s'était portée sur une autre femme.

\- Il ne sait pas comment choisir ses femmes, soit il choisit les femmes mariées, soit les femmes mariées à leur travail. Les Dora Milaje vivent pour T'Challa. _Intervint Bucky._

\- Les Dora Milaje vivent pour le Wakande. _Nuança Amélia._ Et puis Okoye a bien eu une relation avec W'Kabi.

\- Il a trahi T'Challa à la première occasion. Il a même utilisé leurs rhinocéros.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un modèle de relation, je voulais juste dire que les Dora Milaje pouvaient parfaitement avoir une relation.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Pietro a une chance avec une Dora Milaje ? _S'amusa Bucky._

\- Il n'en a aucune. _Répondit Wanda en levant les yeux au ciel._ Et mon frère ne cherche pas de relations sérieuses, il cherche simplement à s'amuser. Il se lassera bien assez vite et quand ce sera le cas, tu deviendras à nouveau sa personne préférée vivant au Wakanda. _Sourit-elle à l'intention d'Amélia._

À ces mots, la mine de Bucky se renfrogna et Amélia gloussa avant d'avaler une cuillère de céréales.

\- Il dit que je suis la meilleure partenaire qu'il n'ait jamais eu. _S'amusa Amélia._

Elle entendit Bucky grogner, et elle le vit approcher pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- N'oublie pas la glace. _Chuchota-t-elle._ Et le chocolat. Et les cookies. Et les guimauves.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé avant de saluer à nouveau Wanda et de s'en aller.

\- Tu lui fais faire les courses ? _Sourit Wanda._

\- Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, Bucky est un excellent homme d'intérieur.

\- Il fait le ménage ?

\- Juste la vaisselle.

\- C'est déjà ça.

\- Mais, tu n'es pas venue pour qu'on parle de Bucky. Depuis quand est-ce que toi et Vision vous avez repris contact ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Amélia se débarrassa de son peignoir et s'allongea à côté de Bucky. Il avait toujours dans la main la photo de la première échographie qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle le vit pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté et elle déposa sa tête sur son torse pour, elle aussi, voir l'image.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? _Chuchota-t-elle._

\- A autre chose. _Confia-t-il._

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour qu'on puisse voir notre bébé clairement.

\- Je sais que c'est encore tôt. Mais je ne pensais pas…

\- Qu'il ressemblerait à un Alien ? _Proposa-t-elle._

\- J'allais dire un haricot.

Elle pouffa et enfoui son nez dans son cou. Elle le sentit gesticuler et elle devina qu'il déposait le morceau de papier sur la table de nuit. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence, presque inconsciemment la main d'Amélia se posa sur son ventre, sa grossesse ne se voyait pas encore et il était encore bien trop tôt pour sentir quoi que ce soit. Rapidement la main de Bucky se posa sur la sienne.

\- Tu es heureux ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Est-ce que tu vas te remettre à pleurer ?

\- Arrêtes de t'amuser de mes hormones.

Il esquissa un sourire, déposa un baiser sur le sommet du son crâne et y déposa son menton.

\- Tu l'es ? _Demanda-t-elle à nouveau._

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vraiment ? Même si tu n'es pas exactement branché enfant ?

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne me pose pas de questions mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas heureux.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Je sais. Quand est-ce qu'il ne ressemblera plus à un haricot ?

\- Bientôt. _Rit-elle._

\- Tu en déjà parlé ?

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Non.

\- Je crois que Wanda se doute de quelque chose. Elle me regarde bizarrement quand elle me voit manger.

\- Peut-être parce que soudainement tu es devenue accro à la nourriture asiatique ?

\- J'étais déjà accro à la nourriture avant.

\- Mais tu n'avais jamais mangé autant de nems que tu n'en manges aujourd'hui.

\- Probablement. _Murmura-t-elle distraitement._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui dira pour moi ?

\- La vérité. Que tu étais un soldat. Que tu as été blessé et qu'on t'a offert un nouveau bras.

\- Alors on omet toute la partie de ma vie où j'ai été le bras armé d'HYDRA ?

\- On lui expliquera tout ça quand notre bébé sera en âge de le comprendre.

\- Quand notre bébé ne sera plus un bébé.

Amélia releva brusquement la tête vers lui et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se releva légèrement et repoussa les cheveux du visage de son mari.

\- Redis-le. _Sourit-elle._

\- Redire quoi ?

\- Notre bébé.

\- Notre bébé ? _Répéta-t-il._

Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- J'adore quand tu le dis. _Chuchota-t-elle._ Ça rend les choses encore plus réelles.

\- Ce sont encore tes hormones.

\- Peut-être.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse et se blottit tout contre lui.

Bucky apprit bien vite que les hormones d'Amélia deviendraient son plus grand cauchemar. Elle pouvait fondre en larme pour un oui ou pour un non, ou se mettre dans une colère noire pour une broutille.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui ais sourit ! _S'écria-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui._

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Que tu lui dises d'aller se faire voir ?!

\- Amélia. _Rit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque._

\- Tu as plaisanté avec elle alors qu'elle flirtait avec toi.

\- Je me suis montré poli, c'est toi qui insiste pour que je m'ouvre aux autres.

\- Et évidemment, il a fallu que tu suives mon conseil et que tu décides de lui faire de grands sourires.

\- Je ne lui ai pas fait de grands sourires.

\- Tu aurais dû lui montrer ton alliance. Ou mieux, lui dire que la femme qui se tenait à côté de toi, était **ta** femme. Ta femme enceinte.

\- Attends, tu veux attendre avant qu'on annonce ta grossesse.

\- Notre grossesse.

Il se gara rapidement et tourna la tête pour la regarder. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, ses sourcils froncés et son regard fixé sur la route.

\- Notre bébé, ta grossesse. _Rectifia-t-il._

\- Oh non. _S'écria-t-elle à nouveau._ Notre grossesse. On est là-dedans ensemble, toi et moi. Pas juste moi.

\- C'est quand même toi qui va faire le plus gros du travail pendant neuf mois.

\- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je dis simplement que…

\- Que tu seras tout autant concerné que moi pendant les hauts et les bas de la grossesse. Parce qu'on était deux quand on a décidé de faire ce bébé.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne serais pas là pour toi. C'est plutôt toi qui ne veux pas me laisser t'aider.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne me laisses pas entrer dans la salle de bain quand tu es malade.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me vois vomir !

\- Et la fois où tu étais tellement saoule qu'on a passé la nuit sur le sol de la salle de bain ?

\- C'est arrivé une fois. Et j'étais trop saoule pour me rendre compte que tu me voyais dans cet état.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça.

\- Je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir vu pire que ça. _Ironisa-t-il._

\- N'importe quel mari serait ravi d'avoir une femme qui s'enferme à clef dans la salle de bain pour vomir.

\- Et n'importe quelle femme serait ravie d'avoir un mari près à lui tenir les cheveux.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de rétorquer, un coup fut frappé à la vitre et elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise en tournant la tête vers l'individu qui venait les interrompre pour découvrir Steve, qui les regardait d'un œil inquiet. Il lui ouvrit la portière et lui adressa un bref sourire d'excuse.

\- Vous ne rentrez pas ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- On allait rentrer. _Répondit Bucky._

\- Je vous ai interrompu ?

Alors qu'Amélia répondit par la négative, Bucky fit le contraire. Rogers les regarda l'un et l'autre, sourcils froncés tandis qu'Amélia fit les gros yeux à Bucky qui lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Finalement, il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et s'extirpa du véhicule tandis qu'Amélia en fit de même. Elle attrapa le pack de bière posé sur le siège arrière et le tendit au blond avec un bref sourire.

\- Tout va bien ? _S'enquit Steve._

\- Bien sûr. _Assura Amélia._ Bucky a simplement flirté avec la caissière.

\- Je me suis montré poli. _Rétorqua Barnes._

Il referma la portière derrière sa femme tandis que Steve lui adressa un sourire presque compatissant.

\- Tu es poli quand tu dis bonjour, merci, bonne journée et au revoir. Pas quand tu souris alors qu'elle te fait clairement du charme. _Poursuivit Amélia._

\- Je n'ai pas souris.

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû, les femmes sont attirées par les grands hommes sombres et ténébreux. Et tu es exactement cet homme-là.

\- Attends une minute, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je sourie ?

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération en secouant la tête et laissa les deux hommes derrière elle, pénétrant d'un pas rapide dans la maison. Steve tourna la tête vers son ami qui regardait toujours la porte par laquelle sa femme s'était engouffrée. Il lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule en souriant.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. _Sourit Steve._

\- Attends que Sharon vienne passer sa semaine de vacances ici. Tu tiendras un autre discours.

Les deux soldats rentrèrent à leur tour et immédiatement, Bucky vit Amélia en grande discussion avec Wanda, Pietro lui tendait un verre de jus d'orange et tentait de se mêler à leur conversation uniquement pour recevoir un regard noir de la part de sa sœur.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Bucky était assis dans le canapé et regardait le match de baseball avec Steve, Sam et Pietro, il sentit la présence d'Amélia derrière lui, elle posa les mains sur son torse et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Lui signifiant par ce geste, que tout était déjà oublié.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Hello tout le monde !

C'est avec plaisir (et un peu de stress, avouons-le) que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et que vous n'allez pas trop me détester à l'issue de votre lecture !

* * *

Une main sur son épaule lui fit ouvrir l'œil, elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser à ses côtés et croisa le regard glacé de Bucky. Il était déjà habillé alors que le soleil se levait à peine.

\- Tu veux que je reste ? _Proposa-t-il._

Il avait promis aux hommes du village d'aller les aider, la plupart du temps, il s'occupait de charger la paille dans les chariots, il le faisait avec une vitesse qui permettait toujours à tout le monde d'avoir fini sa journée de travail plus tôt.

\- Ça va aller. _Assura-t-elle._

\- Tu es pâle.

Dire que la jeune femme avait passé une mauvaise nuit était un euphémisme, elle s'était levée plusieurs fois pendant la nuit, Bucky l'avait senti se retourner encore et encore pendant de longues heures. Quand il l'avait interrogée, elle s'était contentée de s'excuser et de lui dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir sans lui donner plus de précision. La main valide de Barnes se posa sur sa joue qu'il caressa du pouce.

\- Tu es sûre ? _Interrogea-t-il à nouveau._

\- Certaine. Je vais rester encore un peu au lit et je t'appelle dans quelques heures.

L'homme hocha la tête et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre.

Amélia ne se leva que de nombreuses heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, elle descendit vers la cuisine où elle prépara son petit déjeuner avant de s'installer sur le perron où elle mangea en profitant de la quiétude qui lui était offerte. Mais alors qu'elle allait se relever pour aller déposer sa vaisselle sale dans la cuisine, une douleur au ventre la força à se rasseoir. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle patienta quelques secondes que la douleur cesse avant de se relever.

\- Tout va bien. _Murmura-t-elle._

Et alors qu'elle remplissait le lave-vaisselle une douleur aigüe lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Le verre qu'elle avait dans la main lui échappa et alla s'écraser avec fracas sur le sol et elle posa les deux mains sur son ventre. Comme la première fois, la douleur cessa quelques secondes plus tard avant de recommencer encore plus forte. Elle sentit quelque chose couler contre sa jambe et c'est probablement ça qui la força à réagir. D'un pas titubant, elle se dirigea vers le salon, elle attrapa son téléphone sur la table basse et s'apprêta à appeler Bucky.

Mais Bucky était au village, il était parti à pieds, il lui faudrait au moins une demi-heure pour rentrer. Alors elle se mit à réfléchir aussi vite que la douleur le lui permettait, elle envisagea rapidement ses possibilités avant de finalement se décider. Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille et ce n'est qu'à la quatrième sonnerie qu'elle eut une réponse.

\- Allo ?

\- En combien de temps tu peux être chez moi ? _Balbutia-t-elle en fermant les yeux._

\- Tu veux que je vienne te rendre visite ? Ton mari est d'accord ?

\- Je suis en train de perdre mon bébé, j'ai besoin de voir un médecin. En combien de temps tu peux être là ?

\- Je fais aussi vite que possible.

Elle ignora combien de temps il mit pour arriver. Elle était toujours affalée sur le canapé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, la seconde d'après, Pietro était devant elle, d'un regard sombre, il avisa rapidement le sang sur ses jambes.

\- Je vais te prendre dans mes bras. _Expliqua-t-il en se penchant vers elle._ Dis-moi si je te fais mal.

\- Je veux juste que tu te dépêches.

Elle noua faiblement ses bras autour du cou du Maximoff et se laissa transporter jusqu'au palace.

En voyant le regard du docteur lorsqu'elle la rejoignit dans la chambre dans laquelle elle avait été installée, Amélia avait compris. Elle avait compris avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour le lui dire. Une part d'elle savait déjà quand elle se tordait de douleur dans son canapé, quand elle sentit le sang chaud couler le long de ses cuisses.

\- Je suis désolée, Madame Barnes. _Annonça l'autre femme._

En l'observant, elle était forcée d'avouer qu'elle avait réellement l'air sincère.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous pourrez avoir un autre enfant.

\- La bonne nouvelle. _Répéta la brunette dans un murmure._

Le médecin dû se rendre compte que son choix de mots n'était probablement pas le plus adapté à la situation. Son regard s'adoucit encore un peu.

\- Nous allons vous garder ici pendant quelques heures. Après, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. _Reprit-elle._ Votre ami est toujours ici…

\- Faites-le entrer.

Sur ces mots, le médecin s'en alla. Amélia n'eut pas le temps de ressasser ce qu'il venait de se passer, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et elle vit Pietro se poster aux pieds de son lit. L'inquiétude était visible sur son visage, et comme elle, il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Bucky ? _Proposa-t-il._ Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

\- Non. J'ai juste… Je veux… J'ai juste besoin d'une minute.

Sa voix était tremblante, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et sa poitrine devint douloureuse, sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement et à cet instant précis, elle jura que c'était ça avoir le cœur brisé. Rien de ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant n'était similaire à la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Un sanglot lui échappa et elle ne put retenir le flot de larmes. Elle ignora pendant combien de temps elle pleura. Pietro ne bougea que pour s'installer sur un tabouret à côté de son lit, à l'endroit précis où le médecin s'était assise lorsqu'elle avait procédé à l'échographie qui avait confirmé la mort de son bébé. Le voir assis là, amena une nouvelle vague de larmes.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la porte s'était entre ouverte et que Wanda avait passé sa tête à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle avait vu son amie dans cet état, elle avait lancé un regard paniqué à Pietro qui s'était empressé de lui faire signe de sortir ce qu'elle s'était empressée de faire.

\- Je reviens dans une minute. Je vais leur demander une autre boîte de mouchoirs. Ça va aller ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse et il n'en eut pas. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, il vit le visage inquiet de Wanda et ensuite celui de Steve qui remontait le couloir au pas de course.

\- T'Challa m'a prévenu qu'Amélia avait été admise. _Expliqua Rogers._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _S'enquit Wanda._

Pietro passa nerveusement la main sur sa nuque et souffla bruyamment. Si Amélia voulait garder cette histoire aussi privée que possible c'était raté. Mais c'était probablement le risque lorsque c'était l'un des médecins du roi qui s'occupait de soi. Le roi en question était mis au courant et ce roi, prévenait ses amis les plus proches en pensant prendre la bonne décision.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? _Le pressa Steve._

\- Non. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle aille bien.

Steve fit mine de vouloir entrer dans la chambre mais le Sokovien s'interposa.

\- Mauvaise idée. _Expliqua Pietro._ Elle ne veut voir personne.

\- Est-ce que tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi tu étais là avec elle ? _Siffla sa sœur._

\- Tu savais qu'elle était enceinte ?

La panique dans les yeux de sa jumelle et l'incrédulité dans ceux de Steve furent deux réponses suffisantes.

\- Elle m'a appelé en catastrophe en me disant qu'il fallait que je l'emmène le plus vite possible voir un médecin.

\- Non. _Murmura Wanda._

\- Elle a perdu le bébé.

\- Où est Bucky ? _Interrogea Steve._ Tu l'as appelé ?

\- Elle veut être seule. _Se défendit le Sokovien._

\- Si T'Challa nous a appelé alors il a certainement contacté Bucky. _Tempéra Wanda._

Tous les trois restèrent un long moment dans le couloir dans le silence le plus complet. Steve s'éloigna et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger plus, ils entendirent des pas approcher, des pas pressés et Bucky arriva dans leur champ de vision. Il ne leur adressa pas le moindre mot, il entra immédiatement dans la chambre de sa femme et pendant les quelques secondes durant lesquelles la porte resta ouverte, ils entendirent tous les sanglots d'Amélia.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** : l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas !

Hello tout le monde !

Voici (enfin) le chapitre 8 ! J'espère que le précédent ne vous aura pas fait fuir et que celui-ci vous plaira !

Merci à Haleth6, bayruna & MavaSkywalker pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

* * *

Comme le médecin le lui avait dit, elle avait pu rentrer quelques heures plus tard, elle avait simplement reçu l'instruction de revenir faire une prise de sang. Le trajet jusque chez eux se fit dans le silence. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, Bucky était resté silencieux. Il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, il s'était contenté de rester à côté d'elle.

Il lui ouvrit la portière de la jeep, et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à descendre d'un véhicule, main qu'elle ignora. Elle ouvrit la porte de chez eux et alluma la lumière, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine, mais s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle avisa les morceaux de verre sur le sol et la porte du lave-vaisselle laissée ouverte. Elle entendit les pas de Bucky dans son dos et comme elle, il s'arrêta. Il passa devant elle, et elle vit le sac transparent dans lequel les vêtements qu'elle portait le matin même se trouvaient. Il ignora les morceaux de verre et se dirigea immédiatement vers la pièce adjacente à la cuisine, le cellier. Le cellier qui faisait également office de buanderie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'enquit-elle._

Elle le suivit d'un pas pressé, et la nausée lui monta lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir le sac pour en sortir ses vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Répéta-t-elle._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? _Répliqua-t-il en s'emparant des vêtements._

\- Lâche ça. Arrête.

Sa voix était aigüe, hystérique. Et c'est avec des mains tremblantes qu'elle récupérer ses vêtements à la hâte, d'un geste brusque, elle les fourra à nouveau dans le sac.

\- Tu voulais les laver ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire d'autre, Amélia ?

\- Tu voulais simplement les mettre dans la machine à laver, et ensuite, les étendre, sur le fil dans notre jardin et puis tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je les range dans ma garde-robe et que je les remette la semaine prochaine ? Comme si c'était n'importe quels vêtements, comme si ce n'étaient pas les vêtements que je portais quand j'ai perdu notre bébé ? _Hurla-t-elle._

Et face à son chagrin, qui se traduisait très clairement par la colère, Bucky était impuissant. Il était incapable de gérer toutes les émotions qui le percutaient de toutes parts. Alors, il réagit de la seule façon qu'il connaissait : par le silence. Il quitta le cellier en la laissant là, elle entendit la baie vitrée menant au jardin s'ouvrir, l'informant qu'il était sorti.

Il marcha longtemps, et ce, de manière aléatoire, au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, cherchant des indices sur l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avisa longuement la grande clairière, ce même endroit où quelques mois plus tôt, lui et Amélia avaient commencé leur entraînement, cette eau dans laquelle ils terminaient leur séance par une baignade. Amélia adorait cet endroit. Une image de sa femme souriante naquit dans son esprit et il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette image de son esprit. Une part de lui savait qu'il aurait dû rester chez lui, qu'il devrait être auprès d'elle, mais il ignorait comment gérer son propre chagrin.

\- Bucky ?

La voix prudente dans son dos le fit se retourner brusquement. Non loin de lui se tenait Wanda, elle arborait une expression prudente, se demandant probablement si elle pouvait approcher ou s'il était préférable qu'elle tourne les talons et qu'elle le laisse seul.

\- Pas maintenant. _Maugréa-t-il._

Ne tenant pas compte de ses propos, elle s'avança lentement et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il sentit ses yeux sur lui, le détaillant avec précaution. Cherchant probablement à savoir ce qu'il pensait sans oser entrer dans son esprit.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Tu devrais aller la voir.

\- J'ai essayé d'appeler. Elle a éteint son portable. J'ai cru qu'elle voulait que vous restiez ensemble.

Sans vraiment pouvoir se retenir, il lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui rappelle qu'il avait claqué la porte parce qu'il ignorait comment soutenir son épouse, il se sentait assez pathétique sans qu'elle n'en rajoute.

\- Elle t'a demandé de partir ?

\- Je suis parti.

\- Pourquoi ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

Il soupira bruyamment et se passa une main sur le visage avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Et Wanda devina qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir, il ne savait pas comment gérer sa peine, il ne savait pas comment gérer la peine d'Amélia, il ignorait comment réagir à toute cette situation. Il était perdu et en colère, elle parvenait très clairement à discerner la colère.

\- Quand elle a appelé Pietro… _Commença la jeune femme._

\- Sors de ma tête, Wanda. _Siffla-t-il._

Il lui lança un regard sombre et tourna les talons pour retourner chez lui, mais la voix de la sorcière l'arrête.

\- Si vous avez besoin, vous pouvez compter sur nous.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête et se remit en route. Quand il pénétra dans la maison, il trouva Amélia assise dans le salon, elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit, son regard resta parfaitement ancré sur l'écran de télévision, alors il s'installa dans le petit fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce, et comme elle, il feint un intérêt pour la télévision.

Lorsque le soir fut tombé, il quitta le fauteuil pour se diriger vers la cuisine, il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne voudrait avaler quoi que ce soit ce soit, pourtant, il remplit une bouilloire d'eau, sortit un paquet de crackers de l'armoire et attendit patiemment que l'eau n'atteigne l'ébullition. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, il déposa la tasse de thé sur la table basse, ainsi que les petits biscuits et reprit la place qu'il avait occupée précédemment. Pour la première fois qu'il était revenu, elle tourna la tête vers lui avant d'aviser la table basse d'un regard neutre. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois les yeux vers lui et la tristesse qu'il lut dans son regard lui brisa le cœur.

Il ignorait comment apaiser sa peine, il ignorait quels mots pourraient lui faire du bien, il ignorait ce qu'il était censé dire ou faire pour qu'elle puisse se sentir mieux. Et cette impuissance le mettait en colère, en colère contre lui-même, contre cette situation.

\- Amélia. _Tenta-t-il._

Sans un mot, elle se leva abandonnant derrière elle thé et biscuit. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se lever à son tour pour la rejoindre dans leur chambre, quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il la vit sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue de son pyjama. Il la vit couler un regard vers la table de nuit, là où reposait la photo de sa première échographie, et ses yeux se firent plus sombres. Il la vit s'emparer brusquement du papier et alors qu'elle allait le déchirer, il combla la distance qui les séparait et attrapa ses poignets, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

\- C'est peut-être ce que tu veux maintenant. _Commença-t-il._ Mais peut-être que tu regretteras ton geste.

Elle ne fit aucun signe lui signifiant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer, ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'image de ce bébé qu'ils venaient de perdre.

\- Je vais la prendre. Tu n'auras pas à la voir à moins tu ne le veuilles.

Presque prudemment, il s'empara du morceau de papier et attendit qu'elle ne le lâche pour le mettre dans la poche de son pantalon. Lentement, il fit glisser les mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à les poser sur son dos et l'attirer contre lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas

Hello les amis !  
Voici enfin le chapitre 9, je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai mais le prochain chapitre arrivera très très rapidement ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira  
Bonne lecture à vos reviews !

* * *

Le lendemain, ils ne se parlèrent pas. Après leur étreinte, ils avaient passé la nuit dans le même lit, mais ils auraient très bien pu dormir dans des chambres séparées, chacun était resté de son côté du lit. Amélia avait à peine fermé l'œil, Bucky aussi. Il avait tenté une fois de la serrer contre lui, mais il l'avait senti se raidir et il avait alors préféré la laisser et regagner son côté du lit. Le matin, personne n'avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, Bucky avait renoncé à son café, Amélia avait préféré jeter sa boîte de céréales à la poubelle.

Ils passèrent la journée à la maison, Bucky sur le perron, Amélia sur le canapé, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, une page de mots croisés sur l'accoudoir, page qui resta vierge. Elle ralluma brièvement son téléphone portable uniquement pour être inondée par une multitude de messages et d'appels et elle préféra le l'éteindre à nouveau. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le soleil s'abaissa dans le ciel, signalant que la nuit allait tomber. Elle vit Bucky poser une assiette devant elle sur la table basse et il s'installa dans le fauteuil en fasse du canapé dans lequel elle était assise. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et il ne bougea plus. Amélia prit alors le temps de l'observer. Il était pâle, presque autant qu'elle. Son corps était extrêmement stoïque, son regard dénué de toute émotion.

\- Tu vas juste, rester là ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

Sa voix était rauque, c'étaient les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis la veille. Il ne releva pas les yeux vers elle, son regard était fixé sur l'assiette toujours intacte.

\- Tu vas te contenter de rester là et tu ne vas rien dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je dise ? _Répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque._

\- Qu'est-ce que je voudrais que tu dises ? _Répéta-t-elle, presque incrédule._

\- Mange.

Son ton était sans appel, ce simple mot lancé dans l'air comme un ordre fit accroître la colère d'Amélia. Et bien qu'une part d'elle sache parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre lui, elle ne parvint pas à se retenir.

\- Je ne veux pas manger. _Siffla-t-elle._

\- Tu dois manger.

\- Je veux que tu parles. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose, que tu dises quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et elle vit à quel point il était las, à quel point il était fatigué, à quel point il était éreinté. Et si les choses avaient été différentes, elle se serait probablement rendu compte de l'absurdité de la situation, parce qu'après tout, c'était elle qui s'était murée dans le silence, pas lui. Mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle était incapable d'accepter qu'il reste silencieux, elle était incapable d'accepter qu'il gère la situation de cette façon-là. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir aussi neutre face à tout ça alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être au fond du trou.

\- Je voudrais que tu me dises que ça va, que ça va aller. _Continua-t-elle._ Je voudrais que tu réagisses. Je voudrais juste…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? _S'agaça-t-il._

\- Je voudrais que ça te fasse quelque chose.

Et c'est là qu'elle la vit, la colère. Une colère bien trop similaire à celle qu'elle ressentait, une colère dévorante, trop forte pour qu'elle puisse être contenue, trop destructrice pour qu'elle puisse être subie sans broncher.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ?

Son ton était glaçant, il se releva brusquement et se mit à marcher de long en large dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu es la seule à avoir de la peine ? Que tu es la seule à souffrir ?

\- Je veux juste…

\- Que je te dise que je suis triste ? Que je suis en colère, que j'ai envie de hurler ? Que je suis furieux ? Parce que je suis furieux, je suis furieux que tu ne m'aies pas dit de rester avec toi parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien, je suis furieux de ne pas avoir pris la décision de rester, je suis furieux que tu aies appelé ce crétin de Maximoff plutôt que moi. Tu l'as appelé lui et pas moi, ton mari. C'est moi que tu devais appeler. _S'écria-t-il._ Tu aurais dû m'appeler de ta chambre, ce n'est pas T'Challa qui aurait dû me prévenir.

\- Je voulais être seule.

\- Tu voulais être seule. _Répéta-t-il._ Et maintenant ce que tu veux c'est que je te parle. Alors qu'au moment où tu devais me parler, tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Tu es injuste Bucky.

\- C'était mon enfant aussi ! _S'écria-t-il en envoyant son poing dans la cheminée._

Elle sursauta sous la violence du coup, mais il ne cilla pas. Il lui renvoya un regard assombri par la colère avant de s'immobiliser. Il lança un bref regard aux dégâts qu'il avait causé avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers elle.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler. _Répéta-t-il._

Sans en ajouter plus, il se dirigea vers la sortie et il claqua la porte derrière lui, la laissant à nouveau seule chez eux. Il conduisit rapidement, plus vite qu'il n'avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'Amélia était en voiture avec lui. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut arrivé au centre d'entraînement, désert à cette heure du soir. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers un sac de frappe, et il se mit à frapper. Il frappa sans relâche, évacuant toute la colère qu'il ressentait. Dans sa tête, il se repassait en boucle cet instant où T'Challa l'avait appelé, cet instant précis où il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se remémora le moment où il était entré dans la chambre d'Amélia et qu'il l'avait retrouvée recroquevillée sur le lit, elle lui avait semblé si frêle à cet instant-là. En envoyant un coup de poing avec sa main métallique, l'anneau du sac céda et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin. Sa respiration était saccadée, il posa les poings sur les hanches et observa le contenu du sac se déverser lentement sur le sol.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour trouver Steve à l'entrée de la pièce. Il avait les bras croisés sur le torse et l'observait attentivement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici. _Continua Steve._

\- Je sais. _Maugréa-t-il._

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Il fallait que je sorte.

\- Et Amélia ?

\- Amélia n'a aucune envie de me voir.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux, Buck.

\- Tu ne l'a pas vue, tu ne sais pas comment elle est.

\- Je sais qu'elle souffre. Et je sais que dans ces cas-là, elle a besoin de toi.

Bucky se dirigea vers le sac éventré pour le ramasser tant bien que mal, mais la voix de Steve le fit s'immobiliser.

\- Tu ne peux pas la laisser tomber. _Reprit Steve._

Rogers vit les poings de son ami se serrer dangereusement le long de son corps, avant qu'il ne puisse l'anticiper ou même tenter de l'arrêter, il envoya son poing valide dans le mur, ils entendirent tous les deux, un os se briser mais Bucky ne cilla pas. Il ne baissa pas les yeux vers sa main blessée, dont le sang perlait et allait s'écraser sur le sol. Il tourna lentement les talons et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Steve vit ses yeux froids et distants.

\- J'aurai dû être là. _Murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour son ami._

Sans un mot de plus, il continua son chemin et claqua la porte derrière lui.


	11. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Il ne rentra que tard dans la nuit. Amélia l'avait entendu entrer en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elle était toujours debout, emmitouflée dans un plaid, elle quitta le canapé pour se diriger vers lui. Il releva lentement la tête vers elle et elle resserra la couverture autour de son corps, immédiatement ses yeux tombèrent sur sa main blessée dont le sang avait maintenant séché. Elle laissa tomber son plaid et se dirigea rapidement vers lui pour attraper sa main et l'inspecter.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Son haleine chaude et parfumée par l'alcool la fit grimacer et elle releva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu as bu ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas saoul, son métabolisme était similaire à celui de Steve, l'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur lui. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu un peu pompette, c'était lorsque Thor lui avait fait goûter son fameux élixir. Son regard oscilla entre sa main blessée et son visage.

\- Avec qui est-ce que tu t'es battu ? _S'enquit-elle._

Il tenta de récupérer sa main, mais les doigts d'Amélia étaient fermement ancrés autour de son poignet, ils savaient tous les deux que s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu se défaire de sa prise mais, il n'en fit rien.

\- Avec personne. _Répondit-il finalement._

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai besoin de te jurer quoi que ce soit pour que tu me croies ?

\- J'ai confiance en toi, c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ? _Coupa-t-il._

Son regard la défiait presque de lui faire part du fond de sa pensée, il voulait presque l'entendre dire qu'elle avait peur qu'il ait perdu le contrôle.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas perdu le contrôle. _Assura-t-elle._

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes si je me suis battu ?

\- Parce que tu aurais très bien pu te battre avec Steve. Tu aurais pu avoir envie de te défouler et…

\- C'est le cas. Je suis allé au centre d'entraînement. J'ai vu Steve. Mais je ne l'ai pas frappé.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que…

\- C'est le mur que j'ai frappé. L'interrompit-il à nouveau.

\- Il faut qu'on soigne ça. _L'ignora-t-elle._

\- Ça ira. _Réfuta-t-il._

\- Il faut au moins désinfecter.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause avec elle alors il la suivit sans broncher jusque dans la salle de bain. Il la regarda préparer leur trousse de premiers secours et en sortir le matériel nécessaire. Elle imbiba une compresse d'alcool et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de la déposer sur sa blessure, elle releva les yeux vers son visage et ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut hoché la tête qu'elle commença à désinfecter la plaie. Il la regarda soigner sa main méticuleusement, prenant garde à ce que la plaie soit parfaitement nettoyée avant de lui bander la main.

Il posa sa main métallique sur sa joue et pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heures, elle ne se raidit pas. Il caressa du pouce sa pommette et il jaugea longuement l'étrange contraste entre le métal de son bras et sa peau de porcelaine.

\- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. _Confessa-t-elle sans relever les yeux de sa main bandée._ Tu es parti si vite.

\- Tu sais que je te reviendrais toujours. Je n'aurais pas dû. _S'excusa-t-il._

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il faisait référence aux mots qu'il avait prononcés avant de partir.

\- Non, c'est toi qui avais raison. J'aurais dû t'appeler. Tu aurais dû être là.

\- Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça.

\- Bien sûr que si. _Murmura-t-elle._ J'ai été injuste envers toi.

\- Non.

\- Si. _Contra-t-elle._

La main de Bucky glissa le long de sa joue et se réfugia au creux de sa nuque, il la vit frissonner face à la froideur du métal de sa main.

\- J'aurais dû rester. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule après la nuit que tu avais passée.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé.

\- Ça aurait tout changé. J'aurais été là. J'aurais dû être avec toi. C'était mon rôle.

\- On ne peut pas mettre sa vie sur pause pour l'autre, Bucky.

\- C'était mon rôle. _Se contenta-t-il de répéter._

Amélia délaissa sa main blessée et posa sa paume sur sa joue, à son contact il ferma brièvement les yeux et s'appuya contre sa peau.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver. Il y avait un risque, on le savait, on a décidé de le prendre. _Résonna-t-elle._ On n'aurait rien pu faire, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, c'est comme ça. _Murmura-t-elle._

Son bras valide s'enroula autour de sa taille et elle le laissa la serrer contre lui. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son front touche celui de sa femme et leurs regards se trouvèrent. Durant de longues minutes, ils se contentèrent de rester dans les bras de l'autre, leur étreinte les réconfortant tous les deux.

\- Je t'aime. _Chuchota-t-il._

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. _Souffla-t-il._

À ces mots, les mains d'Amélia agrippèrent un peu plus fermement ses hanches.

\- Jamais. _Promit-elle._

\- On aura des enfants. Deux, trois ou dix si c'est ce que tu veux. _Murmura-t-il._ On aura autant d'enfants que tu veux.

Il vit les yeux d'Amélia se mettre à briller et il la sentit hocher lentement la tête.

\- Pas tout de suite. _Poursuivit-il._

\- Pas tout de suite. _Accepta-t-elle à voix basse._

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'hôpital, ils eurent tous les deux l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il comprenait, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient devoir faire le deuil de cet enfant, qu'ils allaient devoir faire le deuil de tous les projets qu'ils avaient en tête, qu'ils allaient devoir enterrer les idées, qu'ils allaient devoir oublier l'avenir qu'ils avaient planifiés pour ce bébé. Ils savaient que ça prendrait du temps. Et ils étaient prêts à s'attendre l'un l'autre, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.


	12. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas

Hello les amis!

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

* * *

Et les jours passèrent, lentement, douloureusement et bien vite les jours se transformèrent en semaines. Peu importe combien Amélia disait aller bien, Bucky savait qu'elle mentait. Elle n'allait pas bien. Ses insomnies avaient empiré, parfois, il pouvait l'entendre quitter leur chambre en pleine nuit et descendre les escaliers avant d'éclater en sanglots dans le salon, parfois elle pleurait pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir s'allonger, d'autres fois elle ne revenait pas et terminait sa nuit recroquevillée dans le petit fauteuil. Son teint pâle et sa mine creusée ne cessait de l'inquiéter, mais il savait que s'il abordait le sujet, elle se fermerait comme une huître et clamerait qu'elle se sentait mieux alors il ne disait rien, il se contentait de s'assurer qu'elle prenait soin d'elle.

Un jour, il lui avait proposé d'aller jusqu'au village. Il savait combien elle aimait y passer des heures à parler aux autres femmes, à caresser les chèvres et s'émerveiller sur les chevreaux. Mais il n'avait pas pensé aux nombreux enfants qui adoraient Amélia autant qu'elle les adorait. Et dès que sa question avait quitté ses lèvres, il avait vu son regard se durcir, elle s'était pincée les lèvres et elle avait secoué la tête, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle préférait rester chez eux et il n'avait pas insisté.

Ils avaient tous les deux tenté d'ignorer les appels et messages de leurs amis, inquiets de savoir comment ils allaient, comment ils géraient la situation et s'ils avaient réussis durant les premiers jours à être tranquilles, Bucky avait ensuite retrouvé Steve sur le pas de leur porte. Amélia était encore à l'étage, et il s'était empressé de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Immédiatement, Steve lui avait offert une accolade fraternelle, il n'avait pas dit qu'il était désolé, il s'était simplement contenté de demander des nouvelles et puis il était parti.

Et depuis la visite de Steve, personne n'était revenu les voir. Il avait entendu Amélia discuter au téléphone avec Wanda et ils savaient que les deux jeunes femmes s'échangeaient régulièrement des messages, mais au-delà de ça, ils ne virent personne. Jusqu'à ce matin-là, il s'était préparé à sortir, forcé de constater qu'il fallait qu'il aille faire des courses, il avait tenté de convaincre sa femme de l'accompagner avant de se résigner. Et alors qu'ils terminaient leur petit déjeuner, ils entendirent quelques coups frappés à leur porte, ils s'adressèrent un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- J'y vais.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte, dès qu'il l'ouvrit, il croisa le regard de Wanda. Elle avait décidé il y a quelques mois de changer sa couleur de cheveux, elle était maintenant rousse et il avait toutes les peines du monde à s'y habituer. Il lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant presque à voir son frère.

\- Je suis seule. _Assura-t-elle._

\- Vous aviez prévu de vous voir ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Non. Mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait lui faire du bien. J'ai apporté des chocolats.

Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur la boîte qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Wanda.

\- Entre.

Il se décala légèrement pour la laisser entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle, d'un signe du menton, il l'invita à le suivre. Comme il s'y était attendu, Amélia n'avait pas quitté le canapé, elle était toujours penchée sur la grille de mots croisés qu'elle avait commencée il y a trois jours. Elle semblait incapable de réellement se concentrer. En entendant les talons de Wanda claquer sur le parquet, elle releva la tête et se leva juste à temps puisque Wanda l'avait déjà rejointe pour la prendre dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes, par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, sa femme lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

\- J'espère que je ne dérange pas ? _S'enquit-elle en les regardant tour à tour._ J'ai eu envie de vous rendre visite.

\- Tu es toujours la bienvenue, tu le sais. _Sourit Amélia._ Tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Oui. J'ai pris le petit-déjeuner en ville avec Pietro. Je t'ai apporté des chocolats.

La brunette accepta la boîte avec un sourire et les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans le canapé, Amélia déposa sa grille sur la table basse tandis que Bucky s'afféra à débarrasser la vaisselle sale.

\- Bucky t'a appelé ? _Entendit-il Amélia demander alors qu'il était dans la cuisine._

\- Non, il aurait dû le faire ?

\- Il doit sortir, il ne voulait pas me laisser seule.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va. _Mentit-elle._

Wanda était à peu près aussi crédule que lui. Il pouvait deviner le regard suspect de la sorcière face au mensonge de sa femme, qu'il entendit d'ailleurs souffler.

\- Je fais aller. _Rectifia-t-elle._ On fait tous les deux aller. Mais ça va aller. _Assura-t-elle._

Il rejoignit les deux femmes dans le salon, il s'empara des clés avant de s'approcher d'Amélia, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers Wanda, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger le moindre mot pour se comprendre : elle resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Mais malheureusement, Bucky rentra beaucoup plus tard que ce qu'il avait voulu. Après être passé en ville, il s'était arrêté au village pour prévenir les hommes qu'il ne viendrait pas les aider, et c'est là qu'il avait vu le pauvre animal. C'était un chevreau, l'intégralité de son corps était blanc et il avait sur la tête une tâche brune. Contrairement aux autres, celui-là était isolé des autres, enfermé dans un petit enclos.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est seul ? _Interrogea-t-il en désignant l'animal du doigt._

\- Celle-là est malade.

Il était inutile de préciser ce qui allait advenir de cette bête. Il tourna les talons avant de s'arrêter et de regarder à nouveau l'animal. Et un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, peu de temps après qu'ils aient emménagés, Amélia et Bucky étaient descendu au village pour se familiariser avec les environs, il se souvenait encore de sa mine outrée quand les enfants lui avait raconté qu'une des chèvres avait disparu.

\- Combien pour la chèvre ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Celle-là ? Ce n'est pas une bonne chèvre.

\- C'est celle-là que je veux.

Et il s'était retrouvé à charger le chevreau dans le coffre de la voiture et il avait vite compris quel était son problème. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la déposer dans le coffre qu'elle s'était laissée tombée sur le côté, l'ensemble de son corps était devenu raide. Pendant quelques secondes, il l'avait crue morte mais rapidement, elle s'était redressée et lui avait lancé un regard perdu.

En entendant les bruits des pneus, Amélia était sortie sur le perron pour l'accueillir, malgré la distance qui les séparait, il vit le pli d'inquiétude sur son front. Il récupéra leurs courses et la chèvre et c'est comme ça qu'il se dirigea vers elle, chèvre sous le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une chèvre ? _S'enquit-elle._ Tu la trouvée sur le chemin ?

\- Je l'ai achetée.

\- Tu as acheté une chèvre ?

\- Tu m'as toujours dit que tu aimais les animaux et que tu aimerais en avoir.

\- Je pensais plutôt à un chien… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as acheté une chèvre, Bucky ?

\- Pour toi.

Face au regard dubitatif de sa compagne, il leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de le suivre, il traversa rapidement la maison pour arriver au jardin et il s'assura qu'Amélia l'avait bien suivi avant de déposer la chèvre sur le sol. Dès que l'animal eut les pattes par terre, il s'effondra. Il entendit un cri de stupeur s'échapper des lèvres de la brunette et immédiatement elle se précipita sur le chevreau. Comme dans le coffre, l'animal se releva quelques secondes plus tard et se dirigea vers Amélia, visiblement ravi de recevoir de l'attention, il déposa son museau contre sa main et se laissa caresser avant de partir explorer le jardin.

\- Tu as acheté une chèvre. _Répéta Amélia._

\- Elle est malade, tu sais ce qui allait lui arriver.

\- Attends une minute, si personne ne voulait de cette chèvre, pourquoi tu l'as achetée ? Tu aurais pu tout simplement la prendre ?

\- Ne me fais pas regretter de l'avoir ramenée.

Elle se releva et lança un dernier regard à la chèvre avant de se diriger vers lui, un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres, le premier vrai sourire depuis deux semaines, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et immédiatement les siennes se posèrent sur ses hanches.

\- Bucky Barnes, le sauveur de chèvres. _Sourit-elle._

\- Si tu continues à te moquer, je vais rendre cette chèvre.

Mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était du bluff. Premièrement parce qu'Amélia ne le laisserait jamais faire et deuxièmement, parce qu'il était bien trop heureux de la voir sourire. S'il le fallait il était prêt à aller en acheter une autre dès le lendemain.

\- J'ai acheté du lait. _Précisa-t-il._ Tu devras la nourrir. C'est toi qui t'occuperas d'elle. Moi je l'ai juste ramené.

Elle hocha la tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Huguette. _Souffla-t-elle._

\- Quoi ?

\- La chèvre, elle va s'appeler Huguette. _Clarifia-t-elle._ Merci de l'avoir achetée.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer** : l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas

* * *

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as acheté cette chèvre ? _Interrogea Steve en scrutant l'animal qui à la vue de Wanda s'était effondré._

\- Attends d'être marié. Après tu comprendras.

Les deux hommes travaillaient depuis près d'une heure à construire un abri pour cette chèvre. Elle était maintenant devenue trop grande pour la petite niche que Bucky avait dégotée et Amélia n'avait cessé de lui réclamer qu'il construise une petite maison pour Huguette. Alors il avait demandé de l'aide à Steve.

\- J'ai entendu. _Fit remarquer Amélia dans leur dos._

Elle leur tendit un verre de thé glacé à chacun et lança un regard amusé à son mari.

\- Tu as acheté cette chèvre parce que tu as eu pitié d'elle. Pas pour moi. Mais parce que tu as un grand cœur.

Ils entendirent Pietro pouffer non loin d'eux et Barnes lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ce qui explique au final pourquoi je t'ai épousé. _Poursuivit Amélia._ Bucky t'a montré le plan ? _S'enquit-elle auprès de Steve._

\- Tu as fait appel à un architecte ? _La taquina son ami._

\- Je l'ai dissuadé de lui dessiner un deux pièces. _S'amusa Bucky._

\- Cet abri est déjà bien trop grand pour une seule chèvre.

\- Huguette. _Rectifia Amélia._ Et peut-être qu'un jour elle aura un compagnon.

\- Pas de deuxième chèvre. _Refusa Barnes._

\- Et puis, pourquoi Huguette ? _Interrogea Steve._

\- Je n'ai même pas essayé de comprendre. _Rétorqua Bucky en levant les yeux au ciel._

Amélia hocha distraitement la tête, laissant les hommes à leur histoire et récupéra leurs verres vides avant de faire volteface pour retourner s'asseoir sur la terrasse où l'attendait déjà Wanda.

\- Alors… _Commença Amélia._

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Comment se passe ta correspondance avec notre humanoïde ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Wanda et Amélia ne put réprimer un sourire. Dès qu'elle et Vision avaient repris contact, Amélia avait été la première au courant. Même Pietro ne savait pas pour sa sœur et Vision, et c'était probablement mieux comme ça.

\- Ça se passe bien. _Se contenta de répondre Wanda sans détourner le regard des hommes._

\- Juste bien ? Ça fait des mois que vous échangez des mails…

\- Ce ne sont que des mails.

\- Rien que des mails ? _Insista Amélia._

\- Rien que des mails. C'est déjà très risqué.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours le téléphone satellite que T'Challa m'a donné quand j'essayais de trouver un moyen d'aider Bucky ?

À l'évocation de ce téléphone, Wanda tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Elle pouvait déjà voir l'éclat d'excitation dans ses yeux.

\- Je pourrais te le donner si un jour tu en avais marre des mails…

\- Tu ferais ça ? _Sourit Wanda._

\- Je n'en ai plus l'utilité depuis longtemps.

Wanda se leva de sa chaise pour enlacer son amie et elle lui murmura un remerciement auquel Amélia répondit par un sourire.

\- Combien de temps avant que Bucky n'ait envie d'étrangler mon frère ? _S'enquit-elle en se rasseyant._

\- Il a toujours envie d'étrangler Pietro. Mais il saura se tenir.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Bien sûr. Je lui ai demandé d'être gentil.

\- Et il t'écoutera ?

\- Tout ce qu'il fera c'est jurer en russe. _Affirma Amélia._

Et les jurons ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Pietro ne savait pas tenir en place et il n'arrêtait pas de parler, à chacune de ses paroles, elle pouvait voir Bucky lui lancer un regard noir et murmurer quelque chose en russe, et à l'intonation de sa voix, elle savait qu'il jurait. Mais elle était forcée de constater qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail et rapidement, la cabane pris forme, exactement comme se l'était imaginée, ou presque. Ils partagèrent tous ensemble un dîner avant que chacun ne retourne chez soi.

\- Tu vas être très bien ici, Huguette. _Murmura Amélia._

Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'elle était assise près de la cabane et que la chèvre la regardait dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir ce qu'elle était censée faire. Le plancher avait été recouvert par de la paille et dans un coin elle avait une gamelle avec de l'eau et une autre avec de la nourriture. Depuis la terrasse, il la regardait parler d'une voix douce à la chèvre, tentant de la faire entrer.

\- Tu devrais venir te coucher, elle finira par y aller. _L'interpella Bucky._

\- Je ne vais pas la laisser seule dans le noir.

\- Elle n'est pas dans le noir, tu m'as fait installer un spot pour qu'elle ait de la lumière.

\- On aurait dû lui emménager une pièce dans la maison.

\- Hors de question.

\- Elle doit se sentir seule, dehors dans le froid.

\- La chèvre reste dehors.

Amélia tapota la paille et repris ses encouragements à l'égard de la chèvre et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour enfin se décider. Elle sauta franchement à l'intérieur de la cabane et dès qu'elle fut sur la paille, elle s'effondra pour se relever quelques secondes plus tard. Amélia la caressa encore quelques minutes avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre Bucky non sans avoir lancé un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- On devrait laisser la baie vitrée ouverte cette nuit. _Proposa-t-elle._

\- La chèvre reste dehors. _Répéta Bucky._

\- Et si elle a peur ?

\- Alors elle fera une crise et se relèvera. Elle va s'en sortir. _Assura-t-il._

\- Et si un prédateur approche ?

\- Combien de fois est-ce qu'un prédateur est venu dans notre jardin ?

\- Comment on pourrait le savoir ? Aucun de nous ne va regarder dans le jardin au milieu de la nuit.

\- Il n'y aura aucun prédateur.

\- Il pourrait être attiré par l'odeur de la chèvre et elle ne pourrait même pas courir assez vite pour s'enfuir. La pauvre bête…

\- C'est un dinosaure que tu es en train de me décrire. Tu sais, le grand avec les petites mains.

\- Si les extraterrestres existent, peut-être que les dinosaures existent.

\- Tu regardes beaucoup trop la télévision. _Soupira-t-il._

\- Laissons au moins entrouvert. Juste au cas où.

\- La chèvre reste dehors. Elle ne se fera manger par personne, elle n'aura pas peur du noir, et elle n'aura certainement pas froid.

\- C'est toi qui as parlé de dinosaure.

\- Tu as commencé en parlant de prédateur.

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de dinosaure.

\- Non, mais je suis que tu t'es rejouée cette scène, où ce dinosaure mange cette pauvre petite chèvre. _S'amusa-t-il._

\- Si tu continues, je vais devoir faire le guet.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Bucky et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'attirer à l'intérieur de la maison, il prit le soin de fermer la baie vitrée derrière eux tout en s'amusant de la moue boudeuse de sa femme. Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux et la vie commençait à reprendre son cours.


	14. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer : l'univers de Marvel ne m'appartient pas !

Hello tout le monde !

Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous souhaiter à toutes et tous une merveilleuse année 2020 !

Ensuite, encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme délai, le chapitre était écrit, mais pas encore corrigé. Je l'ai relu très brièvement, je ne vous assure pas donc qu'il soit 100 % sans erreurs et je m'en excuse par avance.

Je suis d'ailleurs à la recherche d'un(e) correcteur(rice), si vous avez quelqu'un à me recommander ou si vous même vous avez envie de vous lancer dans l'aventure n'hésitez pas à me contacter !

Un tout grand merci à MERO Julie pour tes reviews ! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira,

bonne lecture & à vos reviews

* * *

Les mois s'écoulaient et la vie avait finalement repris son cours normal. Bien sûr, il arrivait que certains jours, Amélia soit particulièrement mélancolique, mais à part ça, tout était comme avant. Aucun d'eux n'avait évoqué la possibilité de refaire un autre bébé, aucun d'eux n'avait osé invoquer le sujet. Les bébés étaient presque devenus un sujet tabou.

Amélia esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle sentit des baisers sur son omoplate, la tirant de ses pensées et elle se retourna pour faire face à Bucky. Il avait les yeux encore à moitié clos, embrumés de sommeil, ses traits étaient détendus et c'était sans nul doute comme ça qu'elle préférait le voir. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient écrasées sur son visage, mais il ne chercha pas à les écarter, ce fut elle qui s'en occupa. Elle passa les mains sur son visage pour l'en débarrasser et immédiatement il passa les bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui. Il recommença ses baisers, mais cette fois, il les déposa sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou tandis qu'elle continuait à caresser ses cheveux.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? _Murmura-t-il contre sa peau._

\- J'ai dormi toute la nuit. _Avoua-t-elle._ Sans interruption.

À ces mots, Bucky releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait fait une nuit complète sans se réveiller. La plupart du temps, elle se levait une ou deux fois, elle descendait à la cuisine et elle se préparait un thé ou alors elle se laissait tenter par la glace qu'il restait dans le congélateur.

\- Je dois vraiment t'avoir épuisé hier soir. _Sourit-il._

Il accepta avec un sourire amusé la petite tape qu'il reçut à l'arrière de la tête et elle lui répondit par un sourire identique.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, Monsieur Barnes.

\- Je parlais de notre entraînement. Vous semblez avoir l'esprit un peu mal tourné, Madame Barnes. _Rit-il en repartant à l'assaut de son cou._ Pas de ce qu'on a fait dans ce lit ou dans notre bain.

\- Bien, au moins tu es lucide. J'avais peur de devoir t'avouer la vérité, et on sait tous les deux que ton égo ne l'aurait probablement pas supporté.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui la réprimanda pour ses mots, elle sentit ses doigts serrer un peu plus fort ses hanches et elle ne put retenir un gloussement amusé tandis que ses lèvres trouvèrent à nouveau sa peau.

\- Il faut qu'on te coupe les cheveux. _Chuchota-t-elle tirant légèrement sur ses longueurs._

Il grogna contre sa peau et la lâcha pour se recoucher sur le dos. Immédiatement, elle se hissa sur un coude et passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes, ses mains se reposèrent sur son visage et elle caressa sa barbe, elle était bien plus épaisse maintenant, loin de la barbe de trois jours qu'il arborait auparavant.

\- Et il faut que tu rases.

Il passa à son tour une main sur son menton avant de lui adresser un regard dubitatif.

\- Tu aimes cette barbe.

\- J'ai la peau irritée.

\- Tu aimes cette barbe. _Répéta-t-il._ Et tu te plains de ta peau irritée uniquement à certains endroits, par contre quand cette barbe touche autre chose que ton visage… _Continua-t-il en glissant une main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à toucher son sous-vêtement._ Tu ne te plains plus autant.

Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer et Bucky laissa échapper un rire amusé. Peu importe depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble, il arrivait toujours à la faire rougir.

\- Je garde la barbe, mais tu peux me couper les cheveux. _Accepta-t-il._

Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Amélia et elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever.

\- Va chercher une chaise, on se rejoint dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, elle était en train d'attacher ses cheveux, son t-shirt était légèrement relevé, révélant complètement sa culotte en dentelle noire.

\- Tu me fixes encore. _Chantonna-t-elle._

\- J'observe. _Nuança-t-il._

Assis sur la chaise, Bucky la laissa lui laver les cheveux, non sans passer ses mains sur ses cuisses pendant qu'elle lui massait le crâne, geste auquel elle répondit par un gloussement. Il la laissa déposer une serviette sur ses épaules et lui peigner avec attention les cheveux avant qu'elle ne se mette à couper.

\- Tu dois simplement raccourcir. _Rappela-t-il en entendant les coups de ciseaux._

\- Arrête de bouger. _Le réprimanda-t-elle en replaçant sa tête correctement._

Elle jura l'avoir entendu souffler de soulagement lorsqu'elle reposa la paire de ciseaux. Elle passa une dernière fois les mains dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Parfait. _Chuchota-t-elle._ Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en ai laissé quelques-uns.

Mais ce n'est qu'après leur bain que Bucky assista à une scène étrange. Debout devant la taque de cuisson, Amélia était en train de cuisiner. Jusque-là, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, il avait été forcé de constater qu'elle avait fait d'immenses progrès en cuisine, loin de catastrophes qu'elle avait enchaînées lorsqu'ils vivaient à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ce qui le marqua le plus, c'était ce qu'elle était en train de cuisiner. S'il en avait reconnu l'odeur, il s'était approché d'elle pour en être sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Interrogea-t-il._

Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et posa une main sur son cœur avant de lui adresser un regard noir.

\- On s'était mis d'accord pour que tu fasses du bruit.

Elle se retourna cependant rapidement vers sa poêle, dans une couche de beurre, presque démesurée, cuisait un petit sandwich.

\- Tu peux sortir la salade du frigo ? _S'enquit-elle._

Sans rechigner il obtempéra et en disposa dans son assiette avant de l'observer à nouveau. Il la regarda préparer son assiette et refusa lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il la vit croquer dans son pain et hocher la tête de contentement, sa bouche s'ouvrit presque de stupeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manges, Amélia ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Un sandwich au fromage grillé.

\- Tu détestes le fromage grillé.

Elle détestait toutes les sortes de fromage, le seul qu'elle tolérait c'était le parmesan qu'elle parsemait sur ses pâtes pour le reste, elle n'en mangeait pas. Jamais. Il se souvenait d'un jour à la Nouvelle Orléans, ils avaient décidés de manger à l'extérieur et elle avait commandé un croque-monsieur dont elle avait enlevé tout le fromage avant de le manger.

\- Les goûts changent avec le temps. _Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules._ C'est scientifiquement prouvé.

Et durant les jours qui suivirent, son alimentation principale fut constituée de sandwichs au fromage grillé agrémentés de feuilles de roquettes.

Un soir, alors qu'il était dans la salle de bain, il l'entendit pousser un cri de stupeur. Serviette autour de la taille, il la rejoignit dans leur chambre et il la trouva assise sur le lit, son portable sous les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Interrogea-t-il._ Amélia ?

\- J'ai du retard.

\- Quoi ? Quel retard ? Tu avais rendez-vous ?

\- Non, j'ai du retard. _Répéta-t-elle._

Elle abandonna son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit et se leva pour se poster devant le miroir plein pied. Elle s'observa longuement de profil, les sourcils froncés, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'enquit-il._

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et avec ses mains, elle lui désigna son corps. Il l'observa avec un regard dubitatif avant de froncer les sourcils à son tour, incapable de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- J'ai besoin d'eau.

\- Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

\- Non, je veux une bouteille complète. _Expliqua-t-elle._

\- Pourquoi ?

Sans lui en dire plus, elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, Bucky sur les talons, et elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque l'armoire à pharmacie et son expression changea immédiatement quand il vit ce qu'elle avait pris.

\- Parce que je vais vraiment en avoir besoin. _Continua-t-elle en désignant la boite bleue dans sa main._

\- Je vais te chercher une bouteille.

Si Bucky l'avait pu, il serait probablement resté dans la salle de bain avec elle, mais il comprenait complètement son besoin d'intimité. Alors il avait attendu. Il avait marché de long en large devant la porte close de la salle de bain et depuis l'autre pièce il avait entendu Amélia le réprimander, lui criant qu'il la rendait nerveuse. Mais il n'en eut cure, il continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Il s'immobilisa et son regard tomba sur le bâtonnet qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- Il est hors de question que tu piétines pendant trois minutes. _Prévint-elle._

Et face au regard noir de sa compagne, il obtempéra, il s'installa à côté d'elle sur le lit et ils attendirent dans un silence presque pesant. Tour à tour ils jetaient des coups d'œil nerveux au réveil posé sur la table de nuit.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. _Confia-t-elle au bout des trois minutes._

\- Si tu ne voulais pas savoir, tu n'aurais pas fait le test.

\- Si c'était négatif, ce serait une nouvelle déception.

\- Mais il peut être positif. Laisse-moi regarder. _Proposa-t-il._

\- Parce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Oui. Parce que si ce test est négatif, alors je te ferais l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu sois enceinte. Et s'il est positif, je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde et je te ferais quand même l'amour.

A ces mots, elle laissa échapper un rire et elle n'opposa pas de résistance lorsqu'il lui prit le bâtonnet des mains. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur le parquet et elle ne les releva pas lorsqu'elle l'entendit souffler.

\- Amélia.

Elle nota que sa voix était légèrement tremblante, un peu moins sûre que d'habitude et immédiatement, elle tourna la tête vers lui et elle vit ses yeux briller légèrement.

\- C'est négatif. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Regarde.

Il leva le bâtonnet à hauteur de ses yeux et immédiatement elle vit les deux petites barres roses.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer** : l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Les premières semaines furent tendues. Particulièrement lorsqu'elle arriva à la onzième semaine. Cette même semaine où elle avait perdu son premier enfant. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il y avait un risque de fausse couche entre les sixième et douzième semaines, le médecin le leur avait dit, et à cette évocation, il avait vu le visage d'Amélia se fermer.

\- Il faut que tu te détendes. _Murmura Bucky en attrapant sa cheville dans sa main pour la masser._

La seule idée qu'il avait trouvé pour la détendre, c'était de leur faire couler un bain si ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté au départ, le massage qu'il avait ensuite décidé de lui faire avait suffi à accomplir la mission.

\- Si tu savais comme je serais heureuse quand on sera à la treizième semaine. _Répondit-elle._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger aujourd'hui ?

\- Je tuerais pour un hamburger de chez nous. Tu sais, de chez Fred. Double cheddar, une tonne de salade et une tonne de sauce. Et des frites. Plein de frites.

\- Tu veux aller en ville ? Ce ne sera pas l'hamburger de chez Fred mais ce sera un hamburger quand même…

\- Je préfère qu'on reste au calme. Jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit sorti d'affaire.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. _Sourit-il._

Et la treizième semaine arriva. Et Amélia fut beaucoup plus détendue. La peur de la fausse couche s'était à peu près évanouie, même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient à l'abri de rien. Et avec la treizième semaine, arriva la prise de poids.

\- Alors ? _S'enquit Bucky._

\- Je n'ai pris qu'un kilo.

\- Je pensais que la plupart des femmes redoutait de prendre du poids ?

\- Tu crois que notre bébé est confortable ?

\- Je crois qu'il est au paradis. _Assura-t-il en posant les mains sur son bas ventre._

\- J'ai hâte de le sentir. _Confia-t-elle._

\- Combien de temps tu crois tenir ce discours-là ?

\- Ne me laisse jamais changer de discours.

Elle se tourna vers lui et enroula les bras autour de son cou et esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu sais qu'on pourrait connaître le sexe de notre bébé ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Tu veux savoir ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Je crois que je veux attendre encore un peu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'éviter des insomnies. _Confia-t-il._

Elle éclata de rire et posa son front contre son torse tandis qu'il glissait les mains sur ses reins.

\- Imagine mon angoisse si c'est une fille.

\- Quel est le problème avec une fille ?

\- Je serais incapable de lui résister. Je l'imagine déjà, tes cheveux, tes yeux, ton nez et puis ces lèvres. Je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle aurait ta moue boudeuse.

\- Alors tu voudrais un garçon ?

\- Un garçon. _Répéta-t-il._ Il fera le mur pour aller fréquenter les Dora Milaje.

\- Et c'est moi qui serais incapable de lui résister.

En relevant la tête vers lui, elle vit ses yeux vagues et il comprit qu'il s'imaginait déjà la scène dans sa tête.

La seizième semaine fut symbolisée par l'apparition de son ventre. Et Amélia rayonnait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son reflet dans une surface réfléchissante, un miroir, une vitre, l'écran de télévision lorsqu'elle était éteinte. Sa bonne humeur était permanente. Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas annoncés à leurs amis, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour le leur dire lorsqu'ils auront décidé de connaître le sexe du bébé.

Au-delà du changement physique et de sa bonne humeur, Amélia débordait d'enthousiasme et particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire l'amour. Si durant les premiers temps sa libido avait été au plus bas, c'était maintenant l'inverse. Ils faisaient l'amour à n'importe quel moment de la journée, dans n'importe quelle pièce de la maison et ils étaient loin de s'en plaindre.

Un soir, il sentit le corps d'Amélia se tendre sous ses doigts et il s'immobilisa immédiatement. Il roula sur le côté et s'appuya sur un coude pour l'observer. La peur de la blesser, elle ou le bébé était l'une de ses préoccupations principales. Il vit ses mains se poser sur son ventre arrondit et elle n'esquissa plus le moindre mouvement.

\- Tu as mal ? _Interrogea-t-il._

La panique était presque audible dans sa voix et l'absence de réponse de sa compagne ne fit qu'accroitre sa panique. Déjà il tendait la main vers la table de nuit pour contacter un médecin mais elle l'arrêta en saisissant son poignet.

\- Je crois que je l'ai senti. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Tu l'as senti bouger ?

Ses mains se posèrent à son tour sur son ventre, bien qu'il soit trop tôt pour qu'il puisse sentir ses coups de pieds, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'Amélia puisse le sentir. Ils patientèrent en silence quelques minutes avant que le visage de la jeune femme ne s'illumine à nouveau. Elle hocha la tête en regardant Bucky et ils échangèrent un sourire. Il se releva pour pencher la tête vers son ventre où il déposa un baiser.


	16. Chapitre 15

La vingtième semaine marqua un tournant décisif. Ils avaient vu leur bébé. Et cette fois, il avait vraiment l'apparence d'un bébé. Lors de l'échographie, ils l'avaient vu prendre son pouce dans sa bouche et ils avaient finalement sauté le pas et accepté de connaître le sexe de leur enfant.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils avaient invité leurs amis présents au Wakanda, ainsi, Sam, Wanda, Pietro et Steve les rejoignirent chez eux. Amélia portait une jolie robe évasée qui voltigeait et enrobait son ventre à chacun de ses pas. Quand elle les avait accueillis sur le pas de la porte, tout le monde avait compris sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de le leur annoncer. Ils avaient été félicités, son ventre avec été caressé, le plus souvent par Wanda, qui s'extasiait déjà à l'idée d'avoir un bébé dans son entourage. Rapidement, Steve et Bucky s'isolèrent. Rogers lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et lui sourit.

\- Une fille ? _Sourit-il._

\- Une fille. _Confirma Bucky en buvant une gorgée de sa bière._

\- Tu sais que t'es dans le pétrin ?

\- J'ai déjà prévenu Amélia.

\- Tu vas être papa.

\- Si on nous avait dit ça un jour.

\- Je n'aurais pas misé un dollar sur toi.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Elle est radieuse.

\- Elle fait des nuits complètes. Il a fallu attendre qu'elle soit enceinte pour qu'elle dorme comme un bébé. _Sourit-il._

À la vingt-deuxième semaine, Bucky la sentit enfin. Amélia était allongée devant la télévision, sa tête reposait sur ses genoux et il avait posé sa main valide sur son ventre. Au départ, il n'avait pas été sûr de lui, il avait tourné la tête vers sa femme au moment où il avait senti quelque chose contre sa paume mais elle n'avait pas bougé, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, elle sentait leur fille bouger depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Il avait glissé sa main au sommet de son ventre, sur son nombril et il avait attendu, son attention était complètement focalisée sur le ventre de la brunette mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes avant de ressentir quelque chose. Un coup contre sa paume, léger certes, mais un coup tout de même.

\- Je l'ai sentie. _Marmonna-t-il._

Amélia huma une réponse vague sans détourner ses yeux de l'écran. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se rendre compte de quoi il parlait. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et rencontra ses yeux, ils pétillaient d'un éclat de bonheur qu'elle avait rarement vu.

\- Tu l'as sentie ?

Barnes hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire et ils retombèrent dans un silence confortable.

Avec la vingt-cinquième semaine, arriva la fatigue. Amélia ne dormait pas plus mais il était sûr qu'elle dormait mal. Sa fatigue n'entacha cependant pas sa bonne humeur et ils commencèrent à préparer la chambre de leur enfant. Ils avaient choisi le mobilier ensemble, ils étaient tombé d'accord pour une chambre à coucher de couleur blanc cassé. Le plus dur pour eux, furent de se mettre d'accord sur la couleur dont ils allaient peindre les murs.

\- Je ne veux pas de rose. _Insista Amélia._

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes les roses ?

\- C'est une fille. Ce serait normal qu'il y ait du rose.

\- Je sais que tu es plutôt de la vieille école mais est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter les clichés ?

\- Un pan de mur ? _Proposa-t-il._ Je ne te parle pas de rose bonbon. Mais plutôt de ce genre-là ?

Il lui désigna du doigt un rose clair auquel elle répondit par une grimace.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le taupe et le beige ?

\- C'est triste, Amélia.

\- Le rose n'est pas plus gai.

\- Le rose est bien plus gai. _Contra-t-il._ On garde le taupe mais on remplace le beige par le rose.

\- Tu veux vraiment mettre du rose dans la chambre de notre fille ? Et quand elle aura quinze ans ?

\- On refera la décoration.

\- C'est ce que tu dis aujourd'hui.

\- C'est ce qu'on fera. _Nuança-t-il._

\- Je ne veux pas de ce rose.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils parvinrent à se mettre d'accord sur un beige et un vieux rose qui plaisait à Amélia plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Et pendant que Bucky peignait, Amélia lisait des livres sur la maternité ou faisait du yoga, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'amuser son mari.

\- Comment elle s'appelle celle-là ? _S'enquit-il en la rejoignant sur la terrasse._

Elle était debout, les jambes écartées, son pied gauche était tourné d'un quart de tour vers l'extérieur tandis que le droit était posé sur le sol. Son genou droit était fléchi et sa jambe gauche parfaitement tendue, tout comme ses bras qui étaient tendus parallèlement au sol. Il la regarda rester dans cette position quelques secondes avant de se remettre en position debout pour finalement refaire le même mouvement de l'autre côté.

\- Le guerrier. _L'informa-t-elle._

Elle l'entendit pouffer et elle lui lança un regard noir qui suffit à lui faire reprendre son sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé faire ?

\- Soulager mon mal de dos.

\- Je pensais que c'était à ça que servaient mes massages ?

\- Ça aide. _Assura-t-elle._

Bucky n'ajouta rien. Il l'avait trouvée dans des positions bien plus étranges que celle-là, comme par exemple à genoux, les jambes légèrement écartés, la tête vers le haut et le dos cambré, elle avait ensuite rentré la tête et fait le dos rond. Il avait appris que c'était la position du chat.

\- Et les cours de préparation à l'accouchement ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Je ne veux plus y retourner.

\- Tu y es allée une fois.

\- Je ne veux pas passer deux heures à écouter une femme me dire quelle position je dois prendre quand le travail aura débuté.

\- Et les techniques de respiration ?

\- J'ai acheté un livre. Je regarderais des vidéos sur internet.

\- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

\- Des tas de femmes ont accouché sans prendre de cours. La femme accouche depuis la nuit des temps, crois-moi qu'il n'y avait pas de cours au Moyen-Âge.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui me dis sans arrêt qu'on est au vingt et unième siècle ?


	17. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer : l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

La vingt-neuvième semaine marqua sans doute un autre tournant décisif dans la façon dont Amélia vivait sa grossesse. La fatigue du sixième mois n'était en rien comparable à la fatigue qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Elle était incapable de trouver une position confortable pour dormir, elle se retournait, autant que son ventre le lui permettait avant de finalement s'immobiliser. Et le manque de sommeil ne fit que la rendre plus irritable, c'était probablement la première fois que Bucky la voyait ne plus être aussi enchantée par la grossesse.

\- Tu veux prendre un bain ? _Proposa-t-il._

\- Pour ça il faudrait que j'arrive à lever les jambes assez haut pour entrer dans la baignoire. _Maugréa-t-elle._

\- Tu sais que je peux te porter.

\- J'ai pris six kilos, Bucky. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu prendre six kilos ? Elle n'en pèse qu'un seul.

\- Tu as le poids idéal, c'est ce que le médecin à dit.

\- Je commence de plus en plus à me demander si elle sait ce qu'elle dit.

\- Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle dit.

Il vit ses lèvres se pincer et elle rejeta la tête en arrière en expirant bruyamment.

\- Crampes ou contraction ?

Les contractions étaient plus rares, elles ne duraient que quelques secondes et elles étaient moins douloureuses que les crampes. Elle lui désigna sa jambe d'un signe de la main et il s'en empara pour la masser doucement.

\- C'est mieux ? _S'enquit-il après plusieurs minutes._

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Sans moi, tu ne serais probablement pas enceinte.

\- Ne me rappelle pas que c'est toi qui m'as mise dans cet état.

\- Tu étais très enthousiaste. _Rappela-t-il._

\- J'étais une participante active. _Nuança-t-elle._

\- Très active.

Il s'attira un regard agacé de son épouse, et ça suffit à le faire taire. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était débarrassée de sa crampe, il relâcha sa jambe et posa les mains sur son ventre bien rond. Il le caressa lentement, espérant sentir un coup de pied, mais le bébé était calme.

\- Comment tu t'en sors avec la chambre ? _S'enquit Amélia._

\- Tout va très bien avec la chambre.

\- Je t'ai entendu jurer.

\- J'ai monté les planches de la garde-robe à l'envers, rien d'irréparable. _Assura-t-il._

\- Tu veux toujours t'en occuper seul ?

\- Je vais m'en sortir.

\- Je pourrais te donner un coup de main ?

Un sourire amusé naquit sur le visage de Bucky, il releva les yeux vers le visage de sa femme et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- Hors de question. Je m'en sors très bien.

Elle huma une vague réponse et rejeta la tête en arrière, elle ferma ensuite les yeux et resta silencieusement un long moment. Bucky lui, garda sa main valide sur son ventre, tandis que l'autre caressait son bras.

\- Tu aurais voulu avoir un garçon ? _S'enquit-elle subitement._

\- Non.

\- Non, tu ne veux pas de garçon ?

\- Non, je suis content que ce soit une fille, tu le sais bien.

\- Mais tu ne pourras pas lui apprendre à jouer au base-ball.

\- Bien sûr que je vais lui apprendre à jouer au base-ball.

\- Tu vas en faire un garçon manqué.

\- Tu es simplement jalouse parce que tu ne seras plus la seule femme de la maison.

\- Démasquée. _Gloussa-t-elle._

Elle émit un autre soupir avant d'ajuster à nouveau sa position.

\- Dans quoi est-ce qu'on s'est embarqué ? _Murmura-t-elle._

Bucky ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta d'embrasser le sommet de son crâne avant de se remettre à caresser son ventre.

A la trente-quatrième semaine, le ventre d'Amélia semblait ne plus s'arrêter de gonfler. Elle était épuisée mais elle n'en restait pas moins radieuse. Ils avaient décidé de recevoir leurs amis, principalement pour que la future maman se change les idées et pense à autre chose qu'à l'arrivée imminente de leur fille.

\- Tu es… _Commença Steve en l'enlaçant._

\- Énorme ? _Proposa-t-elle._

\- J'allais dire radieuse.

\- C'est la vérité, je suis énorme.

Rogers lança un regard perdu à Bucky qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. C'était son quotidien, il ne faisait plus attention aux remarques qu'elle faisait sur son corps.

\- Ne fait pas attention. _Lui murmura-t-il._

Déjà l'attention de la brunette s'était reportée sur Wanda. Cette dernière était arrivée avec plusieurs paquets sous le bras et Amélia était déjà occupée à les ouvrir.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? _Interrogea Steve._

\- Il y a deux jours, elle s'est mise à pleurer quand elle n'a pas réussi à enfiler une de ses robes.

\- Comment tu t'en sors ?

\- Elle ne m'a pas encore envoyé sur le canapé.

\- Tu t'en tires bien. _Approuva son ami._ Et la chambre ?

\- J'ai bougé une dizaine de fois le mobilier. Elle a failli me faire repeindre les murs.

\- Tu l'aurais fait ?

Bucky lança un regard à sa femme dont le visage était illuminé par un immense sourire alors qu'elle regardait l'un des ensembles achetés par Wanda.

\- Je serais prêt à rentrer au pays pour lui acheter un hamburger si elle me le demandait. _Avoua-t-il._

\- Elle l'a fait ?

\- Non. Elle m'a demandé d'aller lui acheter des cornichons et du fromage, à quatre heures du matin.

Steve lui lança un regard compatissant et lui offrit une tape sur l'épaule avant d'aller se mêler aux autres. Voir tout le monde eut l'effet escompté, Amélia semblait beaucoup plus détendue. Et le soir venu, ils profitèrent de leur moment de quiétude.

\- Je ne veux pas accoucher dans l'eau. _Intervint soudainement Amélia en levant la tête vers lui._

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé, Bucky avait un bras autour d'elle et elle avait posé un casque sur son ventre, faisant écouter de la musique à leur fille.

\- L'idée ne me semblait pas si mal au début. _Poursuivit-elle._ Et ensuite, j'ai lu les descriptifs et rien qu'à l'idée que je me retrouve baignée dans tout un tas de fluides…

\- Pas d'accouchement dans l'eau.

\- Alors on opte pour l'accouchement traditionnel à l'hôpital.

\- On a toujours aimé les traditions.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un prénom à notre bébé. _Chuchota-t-elle._

Bucky lança un coup d'œil au livre de prénom qu'elle avait acheté quelques semaines plus tôt, une multitude de post-it s'en échappait.

\- Avec toutes les recherches que tu as déjà faites, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué. _Sourit-il._

\- Je ne veux pas d'un prénom traditionnel.

\- J'aime les prénoms traditionnels.

\- Et moi je t'ai laissé peindre la chambre de notre fille en rose, tu te souviens ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu aimais ce rose. _Rappela-t-il._

\- Je ne voulais pas de rose au départ, j'ai fait une concession pour toi.

\- Alors tu t'attends à ce que j'en fasse autant ?

\- Exactement. _Sourit-elle._

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et elle releva la tête vers lui. Elle l'observa un long moment avant qu'elle n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

\- Et je veux qu'elle porte nos deux noms.

Il baissa la tête vers elle, une lueur étonnée dans le regard.

\- Nos deux noms ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Nos deux noms. _Confirma-t-elle._

\- Mais…

\- Hayeson-Barnes. C'est non-discutable.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je crois que notre fille devrait porter nos deux noms. C'est autant ta fille que la mienne.

\- Ça fait deux concessions.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une concession, elle portera aussi ton nom.

\- Mais en second.

\- Ça sonne beaucoup mieux. _Résonna-t-elle._

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu y penses ?

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais compris le jour où je t'ai dit vouloir garder mon nom.

\- Hayeson-Barnes. _Répéta-t-il._

\- C'est parfait. _Assura Amélia._

\- Quand elle devra l'écrire, je lui rappellerais que c'est toi qu'elle doit maudire.

\- Je veux qu'elle ait deux prénoms.

\- Est-ce qu'on est obligé de tout faire par deux ?

\- Ce ne sera pas un prénom composé, ce serait un peu comme toi.

\- À quoi lui servirait un deuxième prénom ?

Amélia retira le casque de son ventre et lança un long regard à son mari. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et un sourire étira les lèvres de la brunette, comprenant qu'il marquait par ce geste son accord. Elle attrapa le livre sur la table basse et le lui tendit avant de reprendre sa place tout contre lui.

\- J'ai déjà fait une liste des prénoms qui me plaisent. À ton tour.

\- Parce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? _Plaisanta-t-il._

\- Je suis prête à te laisser donner ton avis sur un ou deux points.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Et ensuite je verrai si je dois le prendre en considération ou pas.

\- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ? Tu as choisi la chambre,…

\- Tu as choisi la chambre. Tu voulais du rose, tu as eu du rose.

\- Tu as choisi son prénom…

\- Pas du tout. J'ai fait une liste.

\- Tu as choisi ses parrains et marraines.

\- Je t'en prie, je sais que toi aussi tu aurais choisi Steve.

\- Mais pas Wanda.

\- D'accord, Wanda, c'est ma décision.

\- Les hormones t'ont transformée en tyran.

\- J'ai toujours été un tyran, mon amour. C'est juste que j'ai toujours réussi à te faire céder sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.


	18. Chapitre 17

Et puis le grand jour arriva. À la trente-huitième semaine. Bucky était dans le jardin, il s'occupait d'Huguette lorsqu'il avait entendu Amélia l'appeler. Il ne l'avait pas rejointe tout de suite pensant qu'elle lui demandait de la rejoindre pour dîner mais lorsqu'il rentra et qu'il la retrouva dans la cuisine, une main sur le plan de travail et l'autre sur son ventre, il comprit. Elle releva la tête vers lui et hocha rapidement la tête. À cet instant, elle jura le voir pâlir.

\- Hôpital. Tout de suite. _Balbutia-t-il._

\- Il faut que tu prennes le sac.

\- Le sac. _Se souvient-il._ Ne bouge pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas lui rétorquer une remarque ironique et l'observa se diriger vers la montée d'escaliers au pas de course, il redescendit bien vite, sac sur l'épaule et il l'entraîna précipitamment jusqu'à la voiture.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre depuis des heures. Une sage-femme passait régulièrement voir si tout se passait bien avant de les laisser à nouveau. Il était forcé de constater qu'Amélia s'en sortait comme un chef. Les contractions s'étaient nettement rapprochées, mais elle les supportait.

\- Tu veux de l'eau ? _Proposa-t-il._

Elle refusa d'un signe de tête et tourna les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main une seule minute depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre. Il était étonnement calme, tout comme elle.

Mais après plusieurs heures, son calme fondit comme neige au soleil. Les contractions étaient plus rapprochées et plus douloureuses. Son front était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sa respiration se bloqua au moment où les traits d'Amélia se déformèrent brièvement sous la douleur, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, la main qui ne tenait pas celle de Bucky se posa instinctivement sur son ventre.

\- Je suis à deux doigts de te détester. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Je crois que je commence à me détester moi-même.

\- Est-ce qu'elles peuvent encore être plus proches ?

\- Je devrais aller appeler quelqu'un.

\- Non, tu restes avec moi. Me laisse pas seule.

Il avait entendu la panique dans sa voix, tout comme il avait pu la voir dans ses yeux. Il caressa le dos de sa main du bout du pouce et déposa un baiser sur son front pour la rassurer.

\- Raconte-moi quelque chose d'amusant. N'importe quoi.

\- Quelque chose d'amusant ? _Répéta-t-il._

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'était pas du genre à raconter des histoires amusantes mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin puisque les doigts de sa femme se resserrèrent autour des siens, sa respiration se bloqua et elle laissa échapper un long gémissement de douleur.

\- Il faut que tu respires. _Rappela-t-il._ Tu te souviens de la vidéo ?

Elle lui lança un regard assassin mais elle s'employa tout de même à essayer, tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire cependant, ce fut de prendre une micro respiration avant de gémir à nouveau.

\- Je ne me souviens pas. _Gémit-elle._ Je ne me souviens de rien de ce que j'ai lu dans ces fichus livres.

\- Alors fait simplement le petit chien.

Il s'attira un nouveau regard noir et il se tut à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, il la vit s'appuyer sur les coudes pour tenter de se redresser et il quitta le tabouret sur lequel il était assis depuis des heures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Aide-moi à me lever.

\- Tu devrais rester couchée.

\- Non, je dois me lever. On doit marcher. Marcher va la faire arriver plus vite.

Sans rechigner, Bucky passa les bras autour du corps de sa femme et la remit sur ses pieds, il la vit souffler de douleur lorsqu'elle toucha le sol et il desserra légèrement son étreinte autour d'elle. Son corps se courba légèrement vers l'avant et ses deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre. Elle resta dans cette position une minute avec de se rasseoir.

\- Je peux pas. _Murmura-t-elle._

Il l'aida à se rallonger avant d'attraper le linge humide posé sur la table non loin d'eux. Il le passa longuement sur son front, elle lui retourna un regard fatigué et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il ignora combien de temps ils restèrent encore seuls mais au bout d'un moment, une sage-femme arriva, elle examina Amélia avant de leur adresser à tous les deux un sourire et de se tourner vers la table derrière elle pour prendre une chemise bleue qu'elle tendit à Bucky. A ce geste ils comprirent tous les deux que c'était le moment. Quelques instants plus tard, son médecin arriva. Elle leur adressa un sourire et se pencha vers Amélia.

\- Il va falloir pousser, Amélia.

L'idée même terrifia la jeune femme. Elle lança un regard paniqué à son mari et secoua la tête.

\- Je peux pas. Je vais pas y arriver. _Murmura-t-elle frénétiquement._

\- Si, tu peux le faire. _L'encouragea-t-il._ Ça va aller.

\- Je vais pas y arriver. Je crois que je veux cette péridurale. Faites-moi la piqure.

\- Votre bébé arrive. A la prochaine contraction, vous allez pousser. _Reprit le médecin en mettant un masque._

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Bucky, lui non plus ne semblait pas en mener large, son regard oscillait entre son visage et celui du médecin. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois avant que le médecin ne lui dise de pousser. Le soldat hocha la tête, comme si c'était à lui qu'il s'était adressé et se tourna vers Amélia, l'encourageant silencieusement. Entre deux contractions, elle lui lança un regard épuisé.

\- Un seul. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Un seul quoi ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Bébé. _Gémit-elle._ Un seul bébé.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et elle reçut à nouveau l'ordre de pousser. Ses traits se déformèrent, ses doigts se resserrent autour des siens et elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et Bucky jura sentir sa main s'endormir.

\- Je vois sa tête. _Annonça-t-on._ Respirez profondément et poussez.

Elle ignora combien de fois on lui avait répété de pousser mais au bout d'un certain temps, le médecin se tut. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder et elle vit un petit bras rose.

\- Elle est là.

On lui déposa son bébé sur la poitrine et automatiquement ses mains se posèrent sur son enfant.

\- Félicitations. _Leur annonça-t-on._

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'écoutaient ce qui se racontait autour d'eux, Bucky était bien trop absorbé par le regard d'adoration que sa femme posait sur leur fille. Ce simple regard, ampli d'un amour incommensurable, pour un être qu'elle avoir porté et qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer fut suffisant pour lui faire oublier tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant la journée. La seule chose à laquelle il était maintenant capable de penser, c'était à ce petit bébé, posé sur le corps d'Amélia.


	19. Chapitre 18

Ils purent recevoir des visites dès le matin suivant. Steve fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre. Amélia était assise dans son lit, elle tenait sa fille dans ses bras tandis que Bucky était assis à côté d'elle, le regard rivé sur le bébé. La brunette accueilli leur ami avec un sourire, malgré ses traits tirés, elle émanait de joie.

\- Viens. _Sourit-elle._

Il déposa les fleurs sur la petite table et s'approcha du couple. Il tendit le cou pour voir l'enfant par-dessus l'épaule d'Amélia et il ne put retenir un sourire. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie avant de toucher celle de Bucky, leur adressant à tous les deux des félicitations silencieuses.

\- Tu veux la prendre ? _Proposa Amélia._

Le couple vit immédiatement l'hésitation se peindre sur ses traits, ils esquissèrent tous les deux un sourire et ce fut Bucky qui le poussa à sauter le pas.

\- Allez Steve. Si j'ai pu le faire, tu y arriveras.

Ils furent vite rejoints par Sam, Wanda et ensuite Pietro. T'Challa passa brièvement les voir également. Ils restèrent un long moment tous ensembles dans la chambre, chacun prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

\- Elle te ressemble tellement. _Murmura Wanda à l'intention d'Amélia._

\- Elle a les yeux de Bucky.

\- Elle aura sa moue boudeuse. _Intervint Steve à l'intention de Bucky._

\- Je savais dès le début que je ne m'en sortirais pas. _Plaisanta le soldat._

\- Tu as déjà pensé à un plan pour garder les garçons à l'écart ?

\- J'ai quelques années devant moi pour le peaufiner.

Ils entendirent quelques coups portés à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Une tête blonde apparut et tous reconnurent le visage de Natasha.

\- Steve m'a prévenu. _Sourit la russe._ Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr. _L'accueillit Amélia._

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures que Wanda posa la question que personne ne s'était encore posé.

\- Quel prénom est-ce que vous avez choisi ?

Amélia lança un regard à Bucky qui hocha la tête, lui laissant le soin de leur annoncer.

\- Adelia. Adelia Maria Barnes.

Steve lança un regard étonné à Bucky avant d'hocher la tête. Tout le monde ici avait compris l'hommage qu'ils avaient tous les deux voulu rendre mais personne n'en dit rien.

Amélia ne passe que trois jours à l'hôpital. Ils étaient tous les deux nerveux au moment de rentrer chez eux, Amélia savait parfaitement comment nourrir leur fille seule mais l'idée de ne plus être encadrés leur faisait peur. Bucky roula particulièrement lentement, grimaçant à chaque bosse mais l'enfant confortablement installé dans sa nacelle restait paisiblement endormi.

La première nuit, après avoir confortablement installée Adelia dans son berceau et avoir vérifié que le baby-phone retransmettait correctement les images de la chambre de leur fille, Amélia resta longuement sur le pas de la porte, elle regarda sa fille profondément endormie et hésita. Elle vérifia une dernière que la lumière du baby-phone était allumée avant de passer la porte et de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Bucky quitta des yeux son carnet, dans lequel il consignait toujours chaque petits moments de sa vie, et observa sa femme se laisser tomber à ses côtés dans le lit.

\- On a réussi. _Sourit-elle._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a réussi ?

\- Notre premier jour en tant que parents. Sans personne pour nous aider.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- J'avais quelques inquiétudes. Pas toi ?

\- Non. Tu as presque pris des notes de tout ce qu'on t'a raconté à l'hôpital. _Sourit-il._

\- Je sais que tu as tout mémorisé, toi aussi.

\- J'ai écouté. _Nuança-t-il._

Amélia pouffa et tourna la tête vers lui, un éclat malicieux dans le regard. Il referma brusquement son carnet avant de le déposer sur la table de nuit et de s'allonger aux côtés de sa femme.

\- Tu devrais dormir, tu es épuisée. _Murmura-t-il._

\- Tu es heureux ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Très. Tu es heureuse ?

\- Comblée.

\- Alors tu ne le pensais pas quand tu as dit que tu ne me laisserais plus poser les doigts sur toi ?

\- J'ai dit ça ?

\- Entre deux contractions.

\- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

\- Bien. _Sourit-il._ Parce qu'après tout, c'était ton idée.

\- Et tu t'es montré si peu coopératif.

\- J'ai simplement fait le nécessaire pour que ma femme soit comblée.

\- Tu t'es donné corps et âme.

\- Absolument.

\- Alors, ta femme étant comblée par ce bébé, que tu lui as si gentiment accordé, pense que ton corps est tout à fait en sécurité maintenant. N'aie aucune crainte.

\- Tu sais que c'est toi qui voudras remettre ça bien avant moi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis une femme, ma volonté sera toujours plus forte que la tienne.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on ouvre les paris ?

\- Tu pourrais le regretter.

\- Tu craqueras en premier. _Assura-t-il._

\- Mon amour, tu n'as pas fini de prendre ton mal en patience.

Et en voyant le regard malicieux de son épouse, Bucky regretta déjà d'avoir laissé sous-entendre qu'il lui lançait un défi.

\- On n'est pas obligé de tenter l'expérience. _Reprit-il quelques minutes plus tard._

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de la volonté d'une femme ? _S'amusa-t-elle._

Bucky ajusta légèrement sa position et Amélia se lova tout contre lui, profitant de la douce chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle le sentit déposer un baiser sur son front mais malgré son épuisement, elle fut incapable de s'endormir.

\- Tu meurs d'envie d'aller la voir. _Chuchota Bucky._

\- On aurait dû l'installer avec nous.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on la surveille suffisamment ?

\- Non.

Sa réponse catégorique, arracha un rire à Bucky. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se relever, elle le vit revenir quelques minutes plus tard, avec leur fille dans les bras. Leur bébé n'avait pas ouvert l'oeil et Bucky lui retournait un regard doux qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent réservé qu'à sa femme. Avec précaution, il logea leur fille dans les bras de sa mère avant de reprendre sa place aux côtés de son épouse.

\- Demain je mettrais son berceau dans notre chambre. _Annonça-t-il._

Son bras valide s'enroula autour des épaules d'Amélia, il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur première nuit chez eux.


End file.
